


The Fourth Kind

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Play, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Brat Rey, Breeding Kink, Captivity, Complete, Controlling Behavior, Daddy Kink, Dark, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guilt Porn, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Is This Horror Yet, Kidnapping, Lap Sex, Master/Pet, Mates, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Missionary Position, Monsterfucking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonverbal Communication, POV Alternating, Painful Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Weird Fluff, based on a book, infantilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Kylo retires early and decides to adopt an exotic pet: a human female he names Rey. She resists him at every turn, refusing outfits and bottles and cuddling, and he slowly grows more attached than is socially acceptable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Четвертый вид](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042854) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> ok i read 'pets' by darla phelps and here i am
> 
> what is this shit??? i've no idea  
> it kind of has bestiality undertones, has DD/LG undertones, and when i read the book it disturbed me so much that i had to write something like it

Retirement in one’s early thirties is not all it’s cracked up to be, Kylo quickly learns.

Most days he’s terribly bored, spending hours tinkering with model ships and planes or reading the latest dry classic collecting dust on his shelf. He shuffles about his empty home with a steaming mug of caf and scrolls through different unappealing matches from a dating service.

‘ _Meet a nice girl!’_ his mother insisted. _‘Fill that empty house with grandbabies_ _and you’ll be plenty occupied!’_

Even now, sitting on his sofa idly watching the news, Kylo snorts at the prospect of _that_. Children could become a target for his enemies—a gold mine if one were kidnapped. Perhaps if he meets the right woman he’ll change his mind, but…

 “No thank you,” he mutters, raising his eyebrows. Kylo’s tongue roams inside his cheek as he swipes past pictures of children on his colleague’s social media. “I’d rather be waterboarded.”

But he hesitates over one photo: a family friend smiling with an exotic pet standing by his side, clinging to his trousers. A human.

Kylo cocks his head, studying the odd creature. Most are hairless, save for a mane of varying color and dusting of hair over their genitals. This one has a dark pelt and wide, beguiling brown eyes, giving him the childlike appearance their owners like so much. Indeed, it’s about the size of a child, standing somewhere near the man’s elbow.

He clicks his tongue. A human… that could be an interesting companion. His therapist insists Kylo needs emotional attachment, especially after his father’s death. Humans are expensive pets but a cut above the usual exotic beast—they can be taught simple words and tricks.

Kylo settles in his armchair with a glass of bourbon and begins his research, slowly growing mesmerized by the care of humans, until he decides he wants one by the end of the evening. He spends the next several hours shopping online for different odds and ends and applies for a meet-and-greet at a local shop.

 “This is fucking ludicrous,” he decides with a laugh.

But he goes to sleep that night much happier than he’s been in months.

—————

 “Yes—yes, Mister Ren, sir. We received a call from your mother—please come straight here!”

The salesman is nervous as all hell. Leia made the entire thing more dramatic by calling ahead so Kylo could choose from the cream of the crop.

He’s finished his application: gender he prefers, pelt, etcetera. He wants a female for pet purposes, not breeding or show.

Kylo follows the thin man toward the back of the enormous pet store, chock full of different feeds and leashes and non-human pets. Humans fall through a warp in a parallel universe, much smaller and stupider than his own species. They’re highly coveted pets.

He slips his hands in his pockets, politely curling his long, thin tail around his waist. Humans lack them, as well as pointed ears with superior hearing and vibrant, reptilian eyes to see in any lighting conditions. Kylo’s trimmed his own talons to avoid hurting his new pet as well, and filed his fangs at the suggestion of the pet store.

 _‘Nervous little things. Our appearance seems to terrify them, as if_ we’re _the beasts!’_

Kylo follows the salesman through a door. He’s even brushed his own black mane for the occasion, partially braided courtesy of his mother, and scrubbed the scant littering of black scales on his body. He can almost pass for a human.

 “We received a new shipment just today,” the salesman says, smiling. “Two females, six males.”

 “Ah. Anything promising?”

The salesman—Mitaka—shrugs. “So far, no. Maybe useful for breeding projects—one of the females has a beautiful red mane and spots all over her body. Would you like to see her?”

 “I’m not partial to redheads.”

Mitaka laughs at the joke. Humans are pets, after all—seeing one as a mate would be depraved. It’s so ludicrous that it’s downright hysterical.

They walk along rows of cages encased in plastic. Most hold males, the cheaper and more brutish of the sexes, but a couple curious females watch them walk past. One waves to Kylo and he taps the glass, smiling and responding. Cute.

Mitaka pauses. “Do you like her? She’s very gentle and compliant.”

Kylo studies the blonde mane and shrugs. “Perhaps. What else do you have?”

 “Well, another female came in the shipment this morning. She’s still asleep; the tired little thing. Her eyes are hazel and she has a rather plain brown mane, but the pelt has some spotting. Fully grown human, too, and only five feet, seven inches. Small breasts.”

 “Any whelps?”

 “It doesn’t appear so. Ones that have whelped tend to be very weepy in captivity.” Mitaka frowns, pressing his lips in a thin line. “Some animals do miss their offspring, I suppose.”

Hm. Perhaps, in the way a massiff misses her pups soon after they’re taken.

The next human, the new import, is asleep in the far corner of her cage, resting under a thick blanket. She’s small and peaceful and Kylo finds himself quite taken with her. He isn’t sure why—perhaps because he knows something willful is hidden under the heavy dose of drugs she’s on.

 “She fought like hell,” Mitaka supplies. “This one may need discipline, if you don’t mind giving it.”

 “I don’t mind at all. Even the simplest creatures benefit from sound discipline.” Kylo eyes her through the glass barrier and touches a dispenser of cleanser. He rubs it across his hands until it’s dry. “May I see her?”

 “Of course! Go right in.”

He pushes open the door and shuts it gently behind him. The human doesn’t budge, snoring softly with her mouth agape, and Kylo smiles at the sight. They _are_ endearing in an odd sort of way.

She doesn’t move as he kneels beside her and lifts the blanket to examine her body. Long and lean, tan skin and sprinklings of spots all along her limbs and back. Kylo runs a hand down her back over the curve of her hip, similar to a woman of his own species.

His gaze travels to a curl of hair between her thighs where the genitalia are. His mind wanders for a moment to reports of his kind debasing themselves to fucking humans, sometimes killing them in the process. Kylo licks his lips and replaces the sheet.

 “I’ll take her,” he calls.

Mitaka claps excitedly from outside the room. He rattles off different things his new pet will need, but Kylo’s too busy combing his fingers through her hair. Her brow draws together and she mumbles in her sleep, lips smacking.

He hums. “I’m going to take very good care of you, little one. Why don’t we call you… Rey?”

Rey doesn’t respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty surprised people like this but ok lolol
> 
> i'm between using "daddy" and "papa" so i tried papa this chapter—I may use daddy if y’all hate papa
> 
> also: Rey is 5’7” and Kylo is 8’0”. [here](https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=5&base_in=7&comp_ft=8&comp_in=0) is a comparison of their heights

The supplies for Kylo’s new pet are waiting on his porch when he arrives home. He shifts the sleeping bundle on his hip, fiddling with his keys to unlock the door, shushing her when she mumbles. She’ll sleep for a few hours longer, giving him plenty of time to get her things in order.

She’s very warm, as most humans are. Kylo runs a bit cooler and prefers to spend his time resting in the sun, but little Rey is entirely endothermic. Fascinating. Hairless, no teeth or claws to speak of, and no other attributes to help her in the wild. It’s quite a feat that humans manage to survive at all—perhaps it’s due to them traveling in large packs.

He settles Rey on his couch and admires how sweet she looks with a green blanket tucked under her chin. Kylo clicks his tongue and chirps like his mother used to when he was small, then draws the blunt tip of a talon along the curve of her cheek. Little Rey. Surely she’ll make a fine companion.

Various items are dragged in: a highchair with leather restraints to keep her from fleeing, a small plastic bed with railings he can raise, bottles, soaps, a sleep sack to keep her from fussing during naps. Kylo flicks his tail in annoyance while assembling most of it but soon has Rey’s nursery set up.

The carpet is a droll beige that he intends on having replaced with something bright and pink. He’ll have the walls painted, too—maybe a mural of animals to keep her occupied. The furniture is matching white and her sheets are a soft shade of pink, just like the flush in her skin. It looks lovely. His kind is mostly pale, though with varying shades to the pelt.

Kylo arranges her different hygiene products in the bathroom, nudging the bottles with his talon to edge them into the right spot. He gazes at the contrast with his own body products meant for rough alien scales rather than the soft silky pelt of a human. He has some scales, shiny black along the breadth of his shoulders and down his back. Other gek’kota are entirely covered in thick, overlapping scales.

His Rey has soft skin, fragile and warm. Her cloths are silky like her hair; ideal for cleaning a breakable human body. Certainly she doesn’t know how to do it herself, because humans are such simple beasts.

Kylo finds Rey still asleep on the couch downstairs, dwarfed by the white cushions. He wraps her in the blanket as he scoops her up and she fits just right under the arch of his jaw.

 “Look at these little paws,” he murmurs, delicately curling a finger through her small hand. “I suppose your evolutionary tree chose to climb up rather than scurry about on the ground like mine.”

He carries her into the nursery and shuts the door softly behind them. The locks and handles should be just out of her reach but Kylo assumes she’s too weak to move them, anyway.

It’s unlikely that she’s house-trained and he has no patience for cleaning up messes on the floor. He hums idly, supporting her with one arm while picking through the selection of diapers and underwear as if he were a gravid gek’kata, not a lonely gek’koto cradling a helpless human.

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Pitiful, really. Should have offspring of my own by now, Rey, but here we are: I’m retired from the Senate and living in a home that looks like every other house in a cul-de-sac.” He picks pink underwear (why not; she is a _female_ ) and shuts the drawer. “Papa was an enforcer not too long ago. What do you think of that?”

No reply. She’s still sleeping soundly like mammals do. It’s probably best that he avoid speaking to her about work, even if she can’t understand him.

The bed is plenty big enough for her. Kylo gently unwraps her from the blanket, chirping and clicking when she frowns and squirms. He traces a talon down the curve of her waist and across her hip, gaze again drawn to the tuft of hair between her thighs she’s rubbing together. _Almost_ gek’kata. Almost.

 “I think I need to get laid,” he mutters. He gathers her thin ankles in one hand and lifts her slightly to slide the diaper underneath her bottom. “Or I need two sessions a week with the shrink instead of one.”

Rey doesn’t react, even after he has her diapered and dressed in frilly underwear and a pink dress. Kylo cocks his head after he’s through and presses his lips together to suppress a laugh. She looks ridiculous.

She huffs, frowns, and her hazel eyes flutter open.

They stare at each other for a long minute and Kylo thinks she may just quietly accept her outfit and predicament. He quickly learns he’s dead wrong.

Rey screams in a shrill voice unlike anything he’s ever heard. She scuttles back, flinging herself into the wall, chattering like all primates do in their strange language. Her wide eyes and panting obviously mean she’s terrified and Kylo chirps to her, slipping into clicks and warbles he hopes will calm her down.

 “Shh… I won’t hurt you, little one. Shh, shh.”

Still, she scrambles off the bed and stumbles about her nursery, twisting in circles and covering her mouth with both hands. Kylo sits on the edge of her bed to watch with his chin resting in his hand.

She chatters away in her high-pitched human language and he blinks back at her. Rey backs into the door, tries hopping for the handle, which she misses by several inches, then turns back with her eyes wide, back pressed to the door. She chatters again and darts for a corner, folding herself neatly within it.

Kylo smiles, careful to hide his fangs. “Don’t worry. Human flesh is too gamey for my liking. You’re here strictly for companionship, little miss.” He leans his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands. “Do you like your clothes?”

Her chest heaves under the dress. Rey’s eyes flicker side to side before she makes a break for the window, again much too high for her to reach. She tries anyhow, hopping on her twig-like legs for the latch until she needs to pause to catch her breath. Her hands scramble at the diaper and she makes a very distinct groan of distress.

Kylo jerks to his feet when she tugs at the velcro. “Ah, ah! _No_ , Rey!”

It startled her but she dances away and keeps trying. Kylo growls and catches her by the scruff of her dress, dragging her to him and wrestling her hands to her sides. She squeaks and hisses and manages to sink her blunt teeth into the meat of his thumb.

It hurts, but he bites his tongue. He can’t punish her for bad behavior yet—she’s obviously going to be terrified and confused for a day or two until she settles. _Then_ he can begin punishment.

 “Relax—relax.” Kylo sits cross-legged and restrains her between his legs, folding her arms over her chest with his own in a tight bear hug. He hooks his chin over her shoulder and tries folding his weight around her; something that’s comforting for humans. “Shh, shh… hush, Rey. Hush.”

She grunts, flailing her legs until he wraps his over them to keep her still. Then she huffs and snuffles and he hears a weak, keening sob rattle from her throat.

Poor thing. He may have recently retired from killing aliens who pose a threat to the Republic, but he isn’t a _complete_ monster.

Kylo changes tactics: he hums a lullaby in her hair, gently swaying back and forth to calm her and stop the deluge of tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears won’t do. They won’t work to manipulate him, either, if that’s what she’s hoping to accomplish.

Her struggling slows after a while, crying reduced to sniffles and quivering. Kylo loosens his grip and begins stroking the tips of his fingers along her thin arms to the tips of her own. He presses their palms together, pleased by the way his hand dwarfs hers, and idly moves his hands to her legs. She doesn’t move.

 “Good girl,” he praises. “Good Rey.” Repetition is important for learning. He leans forward, pressing his chest to her back, grazing his fingertips down to the tip of her toes. “Your name is Rey, and I want _you_ to call me Papa—but that’s going to take some time.”

He counts her toes, all five, and draws his talons along her calf, up her inner thigh. Rey shivers and grabs his wrists to stop him, but he traces a light line along her groin anyhow. Her hair has a sweet scent that he curiously inhales, resting his palms on her thighs for a moment and ignoring her grunting. Pheromones?

Kylo frowns, curling an arm around her waist to keep her from escaping while he investigates. Her scent is equal parts intriguing and repulsive and mostly emanates from behind her ears and the nape of her neck, but he detects some along her arms. Curious, he tries lifting her arm to smell, but she jerks her elbow into his ribs as hard as she can manage.

He winces and laughs, catching her elbow before she can hit him again. “Maybe I deserved that. Let’s go have dinner—maybe you’re just a little hungry.”

Rey fights the entire walk downstairs. Kylo drags her to the high chair and she squawks her protests as he sits her down and buckles in her ankles and wrists.

She’s a fighter alright, but he wouldn’t want a compliant pet. No opportunity to correct and punish. He tickles under her chin and she snaps at his finger.

Dinner is basic: a meat, a vegetable, and a fruit. He glances over his shoulder every so often while he prepares it and catches Rey trying to fiddle with the straps whenever she can. She freezes when he sees her but he only clicks his tongue and cocks an eyebrow. That won’t do.

 “You’ll learn to behave, little miss,” he sighs, cutting up her portion on a plastic plate. “We begin tomorrow, and if you disobey me, you won’t like the consequences.” He catches her fiddling again and swats her hand. “They’ll be much more severe than a tap on the nose or wrist.”

Rey turns her nose away from everything he offers. Kylo tries showing her it’s edible by eating a bite but she only offers him an irritated glare in return. He tries different combinations but she grits her teeth and twists away from the fork with low, irritated growls. It’s a losing battle.

He sighs and eats his own dinner. “Fine, but if you refuse breakfast, I have a blender and a bottle with your name on it. You’ll eat either way.”

It doesn’t seem to bother Rey. She sniffles and squirms in her chair during dinner and glowers back at all of Kylo’s casual smiles. That’s fine. He’ll show her where she belongs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the fence w/the diaper thing
> 
> also i hope this makes u wonder about having pets lmao

Rey refuses to stop resisting, so Kylo drags her back to the nursery and fits her in the sleep sack. It’s heavy and soft; just enough weight and baggy material to keep her from running off the moment he turns his back. Crafty little creature.

 “This is for your own good,” he sighs, ignoring her chirrups and chatter. He pins her on her stomach and first pulls off the dress, soon followed by her underwear. “The only thing waiting for you in the wild is certain death, or life as a breeder.”

He pushes down on the diaper to hold her in place while tugging the sleep sack up her legs. Some like to breed their humans, but the thought of some pithy human male rutting against his Rey is… uncomfortable.

Kylo wriggles his mouth with distaste as he clasps the sack behind her neck. No, Rey won’t be bred.

He lifts the rail to deter her from running off, but the room is impossible to escape from regardless. She writhes in her sack and rattles off words in some foreign language, and Kylo smiles, just watching her for a bit. She bares her blunt teeth and rolls from side to side in her bid to escape.

He pats her behind. “Go to sleep, little one. Tomorrow we start potty training and learning your words. Won’t that be fun?”

Rey rolls back and snaps at his hand.

Kylo leaves her nursery, slowly shutting the door so he can watch her for a bit longer. She turns on her side and curls into a ball.

He retires to his own bedroom, much larger and darker. His bed sits in the center of the room, veiled in a canopy to help keep out sunlight when it streams through the windows in the morning. It’s all wooden furniture and black sheets with cold hardwood.

After brushing his teeth and changing into pajama pants, he slips into bed by himself as he always does. Kylo wraps his tail around his waist and turns on his side, ears pricked for any sort of disturbance from his Rey’s nursery. He needs a baby monitor—just in case. Humans are weak, fragile little things that need constant care.

Just before sleep overtakes him, Kylo hears a choking sound echo down the hall.

His eyes snap open. He makes it to the third bedroom of his home in record time, hurrying through the sliding door to her bedside. Heart pounding, he rolls Rey to her back.

She’s crying. Her cheeks glimmer with tears, mucus running down her face, which she wipes away with a pass of the sack. But the sobbing carries on, lamenting wails and sniffles and coughs. Humans are weepy creatures for sure. Such _drama_.

Kylo coos to her. “Oh honey—my poor little Rey.” He leans over the rail, gently gathering her in his arms. She fits snugly in the crook of his elbow. “You must be lonely here, hm? No more packs of humans to keep you company.”

Of course. He should’ve known. Humans are highly social animals that _always_ congregate in large groups. She must be terribly lonely without a pack.

He carries her to his bedroom and settles her under the covers on the other side of the bed. Rey sniffles as he crawls in behind her, then draws her back to his chest with an arm around her waist. Warm. Soft. Instinctively, he curls around her.

 “There, there. You’re okay, Rey. Papa’s here.” He cranes his neck to kiss the top of her head. “You’ll be just fine.”

She shudders. Kylo wraps his tail around her ankles to keep her from trying to flee while he’s asleep.

Somehow, she rolls to the floor by morning.

Kylo groggily leans over the bed and finds Rey squirming in her sleep sack on the floor, but she freezes when his eyes meet hers. He raises an eyebrow as he steps out of bed with a yawn.

 “Good morning, Rey,” he mumbles. “I see you managed to squirm away from me.”

She glowers back.

Their short trip to the bathroom is infinitely easier with her restrained in the sleep sack. Kylo locks the door and frees her from the contraption, just for her to fall flat on her bottom, scrambling away. He folds it neatly on the counter and scratches his jaw.

 “And where are _you_ going, little miss?” He leans into the shower and starts the water, promptly shedding his clothes. “You’re getting a wash, too. Did you go potty last night?”

Rey’s eyes widen as Kylo strips down completely and he doesn’t miss her stare centering on his cock. It looks similar to a human’s, but is quite a bit larger. He smirks and she reddens and turns her face away.

 “You’re not going to become familiar with that part of me. I’m not interested in fucking animals.” He seizes her forearm and holds her still as he yanks off the diaper. It’s clean—somehow. “Are you holding it in? You’ll have to go sometime.”

On cue, her gaze flickers to the toilet. Hm. Maybe she’s smarter than he’s assumed.

Kylo lifts her by the armpits onto the toilet and catches her before she pitches forward on her face. Rey chatters and curls her arms around her waist. He hovers, ready to catch her again.

Her lips press together—then she _shoos_ him.

It’s unmistakable. She gestures toward the door, blushing harder, and Kylo frowns. Humans are simple creatures. They don’t understand privacy; they have no dignity. He studies her for another long moment and crosses his arms.

 “No. Use it or lose it.”

Rey glares up at him for a minute longer before he gives up. Kylo lifts her off the toilet and sets her on the counter instead while he starts the shower. She bangs her heels on the cabinets.

He checks the temperature, a bit cooler than he usually runs it, and turns back to bring Rey in. She hisses and resists as he drags her off the counter, settling her on a hip before setting her in the tub. Kylo slaps her bottom when she tries running off.

 “Ah, ah—stay. You need a wash.” He draws the curtain and walks forward, nudging her under the spray. “Maybe then you’ll be inspired to empty your bowels, hm?”

Rey hides in the corner while he washes his hair and his own body. She chatters again as Kylo pulls her in front of himself, soft cloth in hand. He shushes her and begins with her shoulders, stroking as gently as he can across her fragile skin, then roams down her body. She’s small—her head comes up to his chest.

He cleans her from head to toe. Rey has rather oily hair that he scrubs twice until it’s clean to his satisfaction, then he returns to cleaning her inner thighs. She stiffens as the cloth drifts between her legs, but it’s purely clinical. Human genitals need to be kept clean, too.

Kylo wraps an arm around her stomach to keep her in place. He carefully washes her, trying to ignore her soft gasp each time he passes from back to front. Purely clinical. He’s caring for a pet.

It’s odd, though, listening to her whimpers. He lingers longer than necessary and grits his teeth as he casts the cloth away. He’ll have to dispose of it.

Only truly vile gek’kota mate with their humans. It’s possible, of course; both sex and spiritual bonding, but it’s _very_ taboo. Kylo hurries Rey out of the shower and wraps her in a towel before his mind can keep wandering. Pet. She’s a pet.

He dries her body and hair and hoists her up on the counter again to brush her teeth. Rey snaps at his fingers but Kylo squeezes her cheeks and forcibly scrubs her blunt human teeth until he’s satisfied. She spits and spits in the sink as if the paste is awful. More human drama. They seem to like it.

She shrieks and fights on the walk back to her nursery. Kylo sighs and scoops her up on his hip, gritting his teeth when she sinks her teeth into his shoulder. It’s time to start punishment.

The book says humans don’t like their bottoms slapped, and it’s a good way to hide the evidence. Corporal punishment is a thorough educator. He’s quite familiar with using violence to accomplish his goals, so spanking Rey makes sense.

 “Rey,” Kylo says sharply, dropping her on her bed, “ _Rey._ You’re being a very bad girl. I’m going to punish you now.”

Still, she shrieks and snaps. He collects her wrists in one hand as he rolls her on her stomach, standing between her naked thighs. This is for her own good.

Kylo licks his lips and smacks her hard. Rey stiffens in shock, small body jolting forward on the edge of the bed. He holds her firm as he spanks her behind again and tries to ignore the thrill of pleasure that ripples down his spine. She’ll learn. She’ll learn.

This is _power_. Dominance.

He spanks Rey until her cheeks turn cherry red. She slackens and sobs more crocodile tears into her new sheets, but Kylo won’t fall for her feigned emotions. Humans use them to manipulate.

 “I know,” he sighs. “You brought this on yourself.” He picks a green dress, fresh diaper, and white underwear for her. “Let’s go have some breakfast and try learning words, hm?”

Rey’s lower lip quivers while he dresses her. His eyes study her odd genitalia for a moment, curious about the odd nub _outside_ her vagina, but he pushes away the thoughts again. Her first punishment is through and now he needs to make her eat.

Kylo carries her downstairs to the kitchen. He sets and straps her in the high chair, presses a kiss to her temple, then meanders about making breakfast. Cheese should be a hit. Surely humans like it.

But Rey refuses again. She twists away from the fork, scowling with tears running down her cheeks, and Kylo gives up. Bottle it is.

He dumps her breakfast in his blender with some milk. Rey struggles in her chair and struggles more when he turns with a bottle full of protein and milky goodness. She has to eat—she’s endothermic and already so small—she needs protein.

Kylo sits beside her. “Okay, honey. Here we go.”

Still, she fights. She snaps at the nipple and hisses and chatters away. It won’t do.

He unbuckles her from the high chair, promptly laying her across his lap. Rey kicks and squeaks when he tugs the underwear and diaper down her thighs but it’s too late. She can’t cry her way out of bad behavior. She needs to learn.

Kylo spanks her harder this time, and doesn’t stop until he counts ten. Rey is sobbing and kicking her feet when he’s through, even as he gathers her to his chest. She fits in the crook of his arm and winces when the bottle nipple tickles her lips.

 “Drink,” he whispers. “Drink, baby. Papa wants to help you.”

Rey sobs and shakes her head but shudders as Kylo fans a big hand on her bottom. The threat is received: her sweet mouth latches on and she suckles as fast as she can. He kisses her head and slides his hand to her hip instead. Perfect. Such a sweet baby.

He sighs, pleased with her obedience. “There she goes. My hungry baby.” Small hands reach for the bottle and he slaps them away. “No—Papa is going to feed you from now on if you can’t eat like a big girl. I hope you go potty soon, too. It’s not good to wait.”

Rey keeps her beautiful eyes closed while she feeds. It’s endearing, the way her head bobs, but does strange things to him. Kylo studies her and pats the back of her diaper. Human. Pet. Not fuckable.

He swallows and smiles. What a beautiful, helpless little creature his Rey is. Maybe he’ll enjoy changing her diapers and making her bottles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief implication of sexual assault suggested by hux

 “How is she? I called in so you could have the pick of the new litter.”

Kylo watches Rey sitting on her pink blanket on the floor, ignoring the myriad of toys scattered around her in a circle. He’s watching a program about political corruption and nursing a tumbler of some expensive liquor; a thirtieth birthday gift.

Leia is quite eager to meet his new pet but she still needs time to adjust to her new life. Kylo brushes off his mother’s requests with a vague excuse about vacationing on a planet in the Outer Rim and she huffs. _I have clothes for her. Some toys. Does she have a veterinarian or should I find one_?

Mother always likes to insert herself into his life. It’s part of being a busybody Senator.

Kylo leans forward when the call is through and lowers himself to the blanket beside Rey. She shoots him a hide-melting glare, arms crossed over her chest in protest of the big bow in her hair. Her dress just covers the back of her diaper, which she still hasn’t used. Humans don’t have large bladders—do they?

He pokes her stomach, tickling with easy circles of his finger. “You must be full from breakfast. Should we try using the potty again, or are you going to keep being a brat?”

Rey chatters and twists away. He follows, pinning her on her back and arching on his hands and knees while he tickles her stomach with three fingers. Her scowl fades into vague discomfort and giggles and she paws at his wrist, squirming on the blanket beneath him.

Kylo smiles as she rolls on her stomach. She tries escaping her play blanket but he easily pulls her back back underneath him by the scruff of her dress. Some television program plays lightly off to the left while Rey squeals at a higher and higher pitch, batting at his hand tickling along her ribs up the side of her body. The squeals pitch into distressed shrieks before she suddenly goes very still.

He sighs. “Pretending to be upset with me won’t help you, little miss.” Kylo turns her supine and laughs at the tears on her cheeks. “Don’t be dramatic. All you have to do is go potty like a good girl.”

Her lower lip trembles and she cries, covering her face with both hands. Kylo cocks his head and pats the front of the diaper, pleased to find it feels like she might have used it. The sobbing is a bit out of left field. Must be more attempts to manipulate.

He shifts to his knees drapes her dress around her stomach, idly removing the diaper and setting it aside. Rey keeps crying and hiding her face even when he chirps to her and opens a pack of wipes. At least her bladder is empty. Maybe she’ll use the toilet now.

 “There, there,” Kylo murmurs, “shh… shh…” His gaze flickers between her legs to the odd genitalia she has, crowned with a patch of dark hair. He recites planets in his head as he sets to the task of cleaning her, hoping it will help their bond.

Rey’s eyes snap open. She kicks her feet but Kylo pins her around the waist and strokes gently around her vulva, because he’s sure she can’t do it herself. Her eyes widen impossibly larger and she huffs through her teeth, then winces like he’s hurting her.

 “Papa only wants to help. I’m very happy you complied.” He smiles and glances down again, morbidly curious. “Relax, dear. Relax.”

Kylo uses two fingers to part the labia majora (yes, he’s read human anatomy books, _thank you very much_ ) and frowns at the pink tissue within. Rey’s thighs quiver as he passes the wipe through the folds, prodding her vaginal opening for a moment before drifting up.

He brushes the clitoris, mounted outside her body instead of inside—which would make more sense. Rey stiffens as he inspects the pink nub with his thumb and her ensuing whimper makes Kylo’s venom glands prickle. She widens her legs, hazel eyes flickering back, and he makes another gentle circle.

Something like shame and curiosity burns at the back of his scalp. He draws his talons along his outer thigh, carefully continuing his ministrations with the bump under his thumb, pretending not to notice her hips roll. Can she climax? Surely he shouldn’t find out. But his venom glands tingle in his upper jaw, ready to bite her nape and take her like gek’kata; yet he’s never had this response during arousal—

Rey slaps Kylo across the face before he can finish the thought. Venom recedes painfully and he hisses, rolling her to her stomach for a spanking.

 “ _No_!” he snaps. “Bad girl! Bad Rey!”

He looms over her on all fours and smacks the same cheek from the night before. She chatters her displeasure and it changes to squeaks and whimpers with subsequent slaps.

It distracts Kylo briefly. He ignores the sting of venom in his hard palate that begs to be released and spanks Rey until she’s reduced to sobbing and quivering on her blanket. Panting, he fits her in a clean diaper and replaces her underwear with trembling hands.

 “You need a nap,” he mutters.

He picks her up, settling her on one hip and grabbing the used diaper with his free hand. Kylo disposes of it in the bathroom garbage and carries Rey to her bed.

His heart pounds as he lays her down and raises the rails. The venom will reabsorb but it’s uncomfortable in the meantime. Most gek’koto remove the gland, as its only purpose is to form a bond and subdue females. They’re rudimentary organs—animalistic.

Kylo clenches his jaw, irritated about his body’s response to a _human_. Rey sniffles and blinks up at him and he taps his talons on the bed rail. This won’t do. He’s never needed the distraction of a woman so badly in his life, and maybe a biting pad. Something to inject venom into.

It won’t hurt a human. Probably. Venom is similar to an opioid but a much lighter dose than any traditional medications available. It may calm Rey…

He runs his tongue along his fangs. It could calm her _and_ relieve the pressure, but it’s too intimate; too close to being a sexual act. What if she’s allergic and he can’t get her to the vet fast enough? Worse, what if he has _more_ of a reaction to her?

Kylo rubs his jaw, weighing his options. He could bite somewhere meaty—her thigh would do. Or her rump.

But her teary eyes and sniffles turn the idea off and make him scoop her back out of the bed. Some leave their children alone to cry out their troubles, but Kylo feels guilty watching her sob and quiver alone. He didn’t finish cleaning her, either—maybe she needs a shower to help settle her down.

Rey chatters as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. Her calf settles a bit too close to his cock and he uncomfortably shifts her around his front, unnerved by his reactions. Maybe he should leave her alone. Something must be wrong—he’s pent up with venom and lonely from his months alone in the house—he should call an escort service.

Kylo brings Rey downstairs to her play blanket again and straps mitts around her hands to keep her from hurting herself or him. He sits on the floor to watch her, leaning on the couch, and she gnaws on the straps around her wrists.

His television flashes with a call as he drags Rey closer to fit her in the sleep sack instead. She puts up a fight and howls just as Kylo’s friend Armitage Hux picks up the call.

He’s sitting at a desk in a suit and tie, but bursts out laughing when he catches sight of Rey. Kylo casts Hux an acid glare as he finishes strapping the sack behind Rey’s neck. She’s left helpless, wriggling and rolling about on her blanket through her toys.

 “Cute,” Hux drawls. He smirks and leans closer to inspect her. “A female?”

 “Yes—and she’s an absolute terror. How do you keep yours under control?”

Hux owns two males, both obedient and quiet. His wife Phasma takes great pains to keep them that way but Kylo has never cared enough to ask how.

His smile widens. “You punish them like you would a dog. Animals don’t understand reason or mercy, so punish her when she’s out of line and she’ll learn sooner or later.” Hux motions vaguely toward his door. “Phasma uses a hairbrush, but sexual violence works just as well.”

Kylo can’t conceal his grimace. He gathers Rey between his thighs and holds her there with a maze, which he slowly tilts to amuse her. Forcing himself on a helpless little human seems less about punishment and more about sadism.

 “You do that to the males?” Kylo asks, resting his chin on top of Rey’s head.

 “Yes. They _detest_ it. Put up a great fuss complete with the crying and other dramatics, but it makes them comply.” Hux clicks his tongue and sighs. “It feels quite good, too, once they’ve been stretched out—but they’ll need permanent diapering.”

 “I think I’ll try other methods, but I’m glad you called. Do you still have that woman’s number… the, ah…”

 “Escort? Bazine?” Hux laughs and rolls his eyes. “Of course I do. I’ll send it to your mobile.” He gestures toward Rey, who shrinks against Kylo’s chest. “But really—you should give her a go. It takes the edge off.”

 “That’ll be all, Hux. Thanks.”

Kylo ends the call with a shudder. Vile.

Intent on forgetting the suggestion to abuse his pet, he turns Rey in his lap and taps her nose. “Rey.” He points to himself. “Papa.”

She scowls. He pokes her belly through the sack and repeats her name a bit louder, then points to himself again and repeats ‘Papa.’ Rey doesn’t look impressed even after he continues the process for another five minutes. Maybe she’s too dense.

Kylo cups her cheeks in both hands, forcing her to meet his gaze. Rey growls.

 “Papa.” He tries enunciating more clearly. “ _Pa-pa_.”

She wriggles her lips, then sighs and rolls her eyes. It seems very dismissive and irritated.

 “Papa,” she mutters.

He beams and pokes her stomach. “Rey.”

 “Rey.”

 “Papa,” Kylo repeats, pointing to himself.

 “Papa.”

 “Very good—good Rey.” He pats her head and smiles. She doesn’t look pleased. “Good Rey.”

Rey huffs and twists away. “ _Bad Papa_.”

How sweet; how clever she is. Kylo laughs and drags her back between his thighs, chirping and nuzzling her hair, both arms draped around her. What an amusing little human he’s found, using words she doesn’t understand. Soon she’ll be asking to cook her own food or take her own baths.

He sits there for some time with her, slipping into hearty purrs that rumble through her back. Rey dozes off against his chest and Kylo closes his eyes, smiling, coiling around her warmth. She’s charming—he has to admit that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me??? obsessed with this??? no
> 
> there is some mild violence in this—Rey has a bc implant inserted and a microchip

Masturbation is too low-brow for Kylo, and he has plenty of money to waste, so he invites Bazine over that same night. One of many, perhaps.

It’s simple enough when she’s restrained with her arms behind her back and a blindfold over her eyes. He prefers when women don’t look at or touch him, and instead traces the scales running down her back while he fucks her. They stay mostly quiet as their kind does during intercourse and Kylo listens for any sounds of distress over the baby monitor.

Bazine purrs. “What a good Papa you are for your little human. She’s very sweet.”

He huffs and pushes her panties in her mouth to shut her up, determined not to think about Rey. She should be asleep in bed, probably squirming in her sleep sack and scowling at the ceiling, displeased with another puréed bottle dinner. Warm.

Kylo grasps Bazine’s hip, pounding into her harder. Are humans warm on the inside? Wet, maybe? Do they all make sweet sounds like Rey when they’re stimulated or is she an exception? Gek’kata are neither warm nor wet and sex is impartial, often with many partners. Humans are monogamous—so Rey would be just his.

Venom prickles the roof of Kylo’s mouth. Just his. Mating and monogamy have fallen out of practice, but the concept has always appealed to him. Rey can be _his_ warm squirming ball of soft skin and chatter.

He growls into Bazine’s hair as he climaxes, shivering and pumping his hips. She chirps until he’s through and leans back to snap off the condom now full of glowing blue semen. He feels a bit better: less tense.

Bazine sits up when she’s free to her restraints and slips out of the bed. She watches Kylo throw away the condom as she puts her red dress back on.

 “I’ve had sex with a male before,” she offers idly. “A human. They’re warm, and built a lot like us.” Bazine shrugs and clips a necklace on. “I’ve heard stories of cross-breeds, too.”

 “How does this pertain to me?”

 “It doesn’t, I suppose. I just saw the way you looked at your human like you wanted a taste of her.”

Kylo stiffens, pivoting to fixate Bazine with a cold glare. She rolls her eyes and waves him off.

 “Don’t moralize with me, Ren. Plenty of gek’kota have given their pets a try.” She runs a hand through her black hair, just about presentable enough to go outside. “I’m just letting you know it’s worth a go.”

Thankfully she leaves. Kylo locks the front door behind her and heads straight to the nursery to check on Rey.

He won’t have a ‘try’ of her. How repulsive. He runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth, trying to ignore the venom burning within. Maybe he should’ve paid extra so he could drain his glands in Bazine’s thigh.

Kylo leans over the edge of Rey’s bed and finds her shuddering right next to a pile of vomit.

Shit.

He scoops her up and frees her from the sleep sack, quickly wiping away vomit from her mouth. Rey whimpers and her eyes flutter open to watch Kylo’s panicked expression as he hurries to the bathroom. She’s hotter than normal and damp, but her diaper still feels clean.

The moment they arrive in the bathroom, Rey crawls to the toilet and vomits again. Kylo gently gathers her hair in a loose ponytail and strips off her diaper. She shudders and clings to the toilet for a minute, then casts him a pleading glance over her shoulder.

He presses the flush and works his jaw. “Fine. You can have some privacy, but don’t do anything stupid.” He’ll leave the door cracked, just in case.

Rey seems relieved when he leaves. Kylo paces outside, already messaging the veterinarian for a home visit. Has she picked something up? She’s so small; certainly she won’t survive a fever. It could’ve been something in the food, too.

The toilet flushes again and he bursts into the bathroom in the next second. Rey drags on her feet, chattering lightly to herself and perhaps delirious, and allows him to lift her to the sink. Kylo washes her small hands and dries them, then presses the back of his hand to her forehead. Hot—hotter than normal.

First he draws a lukewarm bath, then rummages under the sink for his first aid kit. Rey shudders miserably, tan skin ashen and gray. Where’s the fucking—

The doorbell rings. Kylo collects Rey on his hip and hurries down to answer it, heart fluttering in a way it hasn’t in years. He’s accustomed to killing his own kind as well as aliens; some sick little human shouldn’t have him in such a state. Wouldn’t he be a sight: an enforcer who panics over a puddle of vomit.

 “I’ve plucked out eyeballs,” he mutters, checking for the veterinarian through his peephole. “Cut off fingers and tentacles, ignored screams of agony—and here I am.”

The veterinarian, Yuul, nods politely as she steps inside. She’s much more reptilian than Kylo, layered in green scales, and startles Rey from her torpor with a muffled whimper. Yuul smiles without showing her fangs, studying the human’s terrified face.

 “My, what a sickly little creature.” Yuul motions for the living room. “In there is fine, Mister Ren. Has she been eating? Eliminating?”

 “Yes and yes. She didn’t like the food I offered so I gave her a bottle.”

 “Hm. Humans have weak immune systems. She could be ill from the stress of transport and moving in here with you. Lay her on the blanket, please—does she always wear a diaper?”

Yuul kneels at Rey’s side and opens her medical kit. Kylo restrains her arms but she still kicks her feet as various medical implements come out into the light. Her temperature needs to come first.

Humans run roughly ten degrees hotter than gek’kota. They’re quite warm to the point of burning hot when feverish, and Rey is no different. Kylo winces at her warm breath on his wrist as he helps Yuul turn his pet on her stomach. She won’t like having her temperature taken; he knows that much.

 “Rey isn’t potty trained,” Kylo says. It’s a clear lie that he nearly sweeps off and chooses not to acknowledge. “She vomited and—used the toilet. I was… busy.”

Yuul raises a scaled eyebrow, smirking. “I can tell.” She gestures under her jaw. “You’re engorged. Why don’t you have them removed?”

Fuck. Kylo nudges one of his protruding venom glands, gently working down Rey’s diaper in the meantime. Embarrassing to be seen in such a state. He _should_ have them removed but he’s holding out a spit of hope for the monogamy and mating he’s not supposed to seek out. It’s foolish.

Rey protests and whines. He shushes her, cooing to soothe her as the vet lubricates the thermometer and inserts it. Hazel eyes pop open in rude shock, then she’s scrambling to get away, but Kylo holds her firmly in place. She pants and trembles, too weak to do much else. Poor thing. It’s for her own good.

Yuul withdraws it a moment later. “Ah—she has a fever. One-oh-one.” She cleans the thermometer and clicks her tongue. “I suspect it’s an adjustment illness, not something serious. Keep her hydrated with sports drinks and call me if it continues for more than two days. I’ll prescribe an antiemetic as well.”

 “Good. Thank you.”

 “Of course.” Yuul curls a blonde lock of hair behind her pointed ear, rummaging in her satchel. “Is there anything else you’d like me to check while I’m here? She looks healthy otherwise, just clammy and pale from the fever.”

 “No, I don’t want to cause her too much distress when she’s ill.”

 “Yes, yes. I can insert an implant to stop her cycling as well, if you’d like. She’ll have a period sooner or later.”

Kylo acquiesces. They turn Rey on her back again, still naked from the waist down, and Yuul brandishes a large needle. Rey squeals and kicks then screams as the vet inserts a thin rod in the thin flesh of her underarm. He winces even when Yuul assures him humans don’t feel pain like they do.

He helps turn her over again on her stomach to add a microchip under the skin near her neck. Now his human is sobbing openly, trembling as Yuul cleans the area with a wipe, and Kylo pins her thin arms in his lap. The scalpel slices clean across her skin and Rey _screams_ like he’s never heard before.

Blood blooms from the small incision. Kylo flinches and watches the chip worm under her skin even as Rey’s screams turn shrill. Yuul doesn’t seem bothered. She sews the wound closed and dabs it clean.

 “There,” the vet chirps. “Now if she’s lost you’ll be able to find her again.”

Rey makes a great racket of wails. He gathers her more fully in his lap and nods to Yuul before she leaves the house. It sure _seems_ like humans feel pain.

He leans against the couch, chirping. “Shh… shh…” Kylo twists back for a blanket and drapes it around Rey’s back, bundling her to his chest. She sobs and snuffles into his shirt but he doesn’t mind much. “You’re okay, little miss. Papa’s here.”

The play blanket is forgotten for a while. Rey dozes off in Kylo’s lap and he comes close to doing the same, idly stroking her back with the tips of his talons. He tries not to think of her using the toilet on her own; wills the panicked shrieks from ringing in his ears. She isn’t sentient. Clever, but not sentient.

It’s why the spankings work. They can feel pain, but it doesn’t… translate the same way. Their nervous systems are rudimentary.

Kylo grunts, bored of the internal struggle, and gets to his feet to bring Rey upstairs to her bed. It’s late, he’s exhausted from the first sex he’s had in months, and he knows his human needs rest. First he’ll give her a quick wash in the shower, just to make sure the sweat and grime is off her skin.

He yawns as he flicks on the bathroom lights and sees the bath he forgot in his haste. It’s cool now, which may be more appropriate for her fever anyway.

Rey slides to the floor, wavering on her feet and rubbing her eyes. She resists the diaper and dress coming off but the fever has stricken most of the fight in her and she only whines and chatters. Kylo lifts her into the bathtub, drawing an aggrieved hiss from his pet. So dramatic.

 “Ah, ah! Dirty girls need to bathe.” He kneels on the floor and slips her deeper into the soapy water. “You’ll feel better after this, little one.”

Pets don’t always understand that some things are done for their own good. Rey chatters up a storm and Kylo smiles wryly at her protests as he gathers the loofa from above her. He dips it in the water and rests his elbows on the edge of the tub, leaning over and washing down one of her arms. She scowls.

He works his way along her body, taking great pains to scrub her back clean and wash her hair. Rey grunts when the loofa rubs across her chest, then Kylo travels lower, cooing to stifle her nervous mumbles. The venom is already burning his fucking mouth. He won’t make the mistake of lingering there again.

She seizes his wrist underwater and jerks back from his touch. “ _Bad_ Papa!”

Kylo can’t stifle a laugh but he takes hold of her nape to keep her from struggling. Rey whimpers and writhes in the tepid bath as he cleans between her legs with a couple gentle strokes. It should be enough. She hasn’t used another diaper quite yet.

He takes the opportunity to give her a dose of the antiemetic but she hisses and swats. Irritated, he seizes her thin jaw and pries it apart to force a drop on her pink tongue. Rey recoils like he’s burned her and his hand twitches at his side. It’s not appropriate to spank her when she’s ill. All animals act oddly when they don’t feel well and punishing her for normal behavior won’t teach a sound lesson.

Kylo drains the tub and dries Rey from head to toe. She balances with her hands on his head while he cleans her feet with intense precision, and he feels her small fingers curl in his hair. Her thigh quivers.

 “I know you’re ticklish,” he murmurs. He leans back to gauge her expression, blunt teeth worrying her lower lip. “Are you feeling better after your bath?”

Rey snorts. “Bad Papa.”

He raises an eyebrow, gradually drawing up on his knees so they’re just past eye-level. She taps her fingers together but he knows she’s feigning innocence—trying to weasel out of punishment.

Kylo taps between her breasts. “Bad Rey.”

Her pale cheeks flush pink. She chatters, wriggling away toward the door, but he easily pulls her back in front of him. The bath seems to have perked her up.

 “Bad Rey.” He pats her bottom like a warning and she stiffens.

 “Good Rey,” she retorts. Her small body shudders and she wrings her hands, gaze flickering over Kylo’s shoulder to the toilet. Another wave of sickness must be passing over her. “Ah… Papa?”

Hmph. She’s being rather bratty, but he doesn’t want to clean a sickly human. He rolls his eyes and stands to let her scurry to the toilet, where she shoos him off with quick waves of her hands.

She’s a mimic. That’s all.

Kylo intrudes to wash her hands himself and leads her back to her nursery. She whines and wheedles as he straps her into a clean diaper and soft kitten-print onesie with a drop-flap along her bottom. It’s very sweet; one of the outfits he prefers the most. If only they weren’t hidden under her sleep sack…

But she certainly won’t be sleeping alone tonight, not when she’s so ill.

He prepares her a bottle with a sports drink in it and brings her to bed with him. Rey growls where she’s positioned between his legs, back to his chest, but he teases her lips until she lets the nipple inside her mouth. He settles back against the headboard and sighs, supporting the bottle in one hand with his other arm draped around her stomach.

 “That’s my good girl,” Kylo yawns. He kisses her head, pleased with her forceful suckles. “Very good.”

Rey slaps the bottle away when she’s tired of it. Her defiance is a relief and an annoyance—Kylo growls at it, grasping her jaw and pushing her head back to his chest. Wide hazel eyes meet his.

He licks his lips. “Bad Rey.”

She scowls, clearly prepared to make a smart remark, but Kylo raises his brows and tightens his grip. Her little feet squirm under the covers.

 “…Bad Rey,” she grumbles.

 “Mhm. Papa will punish you when the fever breaks.”

Kylo kisses her forehead but doesn’t release her jaw. There’s something nice about it—knowing how fragile she is under his hand. Her warm soft body fits nicely against his own and her little heart thrums like a hummingbird’s wings, buzzing high and away. She blinks at him and he swallows unsurely.

He can bend her forward if he _wants_. She’s too small to resist. Venom sears his gums at the thought of her mewling and whimpering underneath him, those strange sounds he’s beginning to enjoy. Kylo’s gaze flickers to her pale, parted lips. Maybe he can have a small taste of her; just to keep himself sated.

But he resists again, somehow. Heaving a sigh, he turns on his side with Rey tucked against his chest, and soon he falls asleep smelling her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rey u FOOL

The following day, Rey is well enough for a trip to the pet store. Kylo hustles her out of bed and gets her washed up and ready in a pink dress with a big bow on the back that matches her shoes perfectly. He brushes her hair and wraps it in elaborate braids rivaling his mother’s handiwork, then carries her downstairs for breakfast.

She resists her high chair, even after he has her ankles and wrists restrained in the thick straps. Kylo blends her a protein shake and pours it in her bottle while she chatters her protests in her animal language.

 “You’re much better today,” he notes. “Well enough to be punished, I think.”

Rey squeals at the sight of her bottle, twisting and turning in all directions to avoid the nipple with wide frightened eyes. Kylo raises an eyebrow and tuts disapprovingly as he sits before her to start the feeding. All his research said humans like the food he’s offering, so why is she fighting him?

She’s just being difficult. _Still_.

She snaps her jaw shut and refuses to open and eat. Irritated, Kylo unstraps her from the high chair and drags her thrashing little body into his lap. He can’t keep forcing her to eat every morning with spankings or threats or she’s never going to learn proper behavior. But there’s nothing he can tempt her with; no small pleasures to be offered.

He cups her between her legs to keep her on his lap and angles the nipple toward her mouth again. Rey gasps, pawing insistently at his wrist as he absentmindedly strokes the front of her diaper; it gives him an opening to force the nipple through her lips. Fucking finally.

 “There we go. Good Rey. Papa is very pleased.” Kylo pats her diaper and yawns, oblivious to her squirming. His thumb rubs idly across her diaper.

Rey whimpers and grabs his hand with both of hers. She keeps suckling noisily from her bottle and seems to be toying with his fingers as a distraction, so he doesn’t pay it much mind until she stops drinking.

Her hips roll slowly in his lap and she lets out a soft moan that makes Kylo’s blood run hot. He realizes at that moment that he’s stimulating her with his idle hand movements, and she’s trying and failing to push his hand away. Or maybe she isn’t—it’s hard to tell, and Kylo is overcome with prickly shame.

A lump forms in his throat as Rey presses her back to his chest. He peers around his kitchen as if someone may be watching, then carries her out to the living room and sits on her play blanket, leaning on the couch. He gathers another blanket over their laps, heart pounding, a bit sick with what he’s doing.

No one should be able to see them. Kylo strokes Rey’s upper lip with the nipple, cooing to her as his other hand slips underneath the front of her diaper.

It’s dry, of course, but she isn’t. Her genitals are damp with a sticky substance from arousal and she kicks up a brief fuss over being touched. He pushes the bottle back in her mouth and gently chirps to calm her as he finds the little nub she likes stroked. Rey shudders, still suckling obediently.

If he doesn’t think about it too deeply, it isn’t that bad. She’s eating and sexual stimulation is a pleasurable thing, a reward like anything else, and it isn’t as if he’s taking advantage of her. She’s rolling her hips into his touch and panting softly around the nipple between pulls of her breakfast slurry. This is a good thing.

Kylo nuzzles her temple, slowly stroking through her wet, soft human flesh and marveling at the temperature of her. It’s like a warm meal he could see himself tearing into. Tempting.

 “Good Papa,” he mumbles into her hair.

 “G-Good Papa.” She’s breathless, done drinking her shake and quivering in his lap.

Fuck. Just her whimpering that is enough to get his cock harder than he can tolerate.

He needs to stop. She’s done eating and they need to visit the pet store for a new collar and new types of food for Rey to try. But he’s fascinated with her pliant body and inviting, warm folds, and he wants to bury his cock in her and listen to her call him Papa. He thumbs her oddly positioned clitoris and watches the way she squirms under the blanket.

It’s not right. It’s not right when she climaxes, rubbing her ass against his cock _just_ right, and it’s not right when he restrains her and follows suit.

Rey squeals as he holds her waist in both hands and bucks his hips against her bottom, breathing raggedly in her hair and chasing the tempting heat between her thighs. Kylo mumbles to her as she squeaks ‘Bad Papa’ until he comes with a guttural groan. He shudders, burying his face in her neck and coming quite a bit into his new pants. Relief and pleasure overwhelm his faculties even as his human whimpers nervously.

 “Fuck— _fuck_.” Kylo swallows and squeezes his eyes shut, puffing on her neck. “Son of a bitch.”

That was fucking stupid, and immoral, and disgusting. Out of all the heinous things he’s done, it might be the worst. It _is_ the worst.

Sick with guilt, Kylo takes Rey upstairs to put her down for a nap while he showers and changes. His hands tremble as he tucks her in the sleep sack and leaves her alone in her bedroom with the bedrails raised. He stalks down the hall to his bathroom and peels off most of his clothes before he reaches the shower.

Maybe he needs a shrink, not a pet. Maybe taking care of Rey is too much. But the thought of dropping her off to a shelter is excruciating, and he knows she’d be used for breeding projects.

Kylo winces as he steps in the hot shower and quickly scrubs off the evidence of him getting off on his new pet. Hux is a sick fuck and Bazine is a prostitute; they’re hardly a moral compass for this sort of thing. Rey is an animal who depends on him to take care of her and stimulating her sexually doesn’t fall under the category of TLC for a _pet_.

Agitated, he grabs a wet wash cloth and sinks his fangs into it, discharging some venom. Thank fuck he didn’t bite Rey. Kylo plants a hand on the wall and holds the cloth in place, shivering with pleasure and slowly working his mouth. It’s pathetic and bizarre, but it’s better than using his pet for relief.

He tosses the cloth in the trash when he’s through. Then he stands there under the spray for a bit, unmoving and unblinking, wracked with a mixture of self-loathing and excitement. It can’t happen again. He needs to figure out a way to keep it from happening again, or he’s just as vile as his uncle always said.

Kylo dries and changes into clean clothes before returning to check on Rey. She startles when he opens the door and shakes her head at his slow approach.

 “I know,” he mutters. “Relax, Rey.”

He removes the sleep sack and sets her on her feet so he can readjust her dress. She trembles at his touch, even though he does his best to avoid the space between her thighs. Changing her won’t be a problem. Kylo knows he has enough self control. This was just a brief lapse and it won’t happen again.

Rey grudgingly takes his hand and trots outside with him to his car. She cocks her head at it and hisses when presented with the car seat in the back. Wrestling her into it is well-worn territory and it puts Kylo at ease. He can pretend what transpired earlier never actually happened.

He types in the coordinates for the pet store and smiles back at Rey.

 “Off we go. We’ll find you some nice new things.”

She snorts like she understands him and shrieks when the car takes off. It’s a normal speed for gek’kota but perhaps not for humans. Her tan skin quickly takes on a green shade as they zoom through traffic and Kylo worries he may be cleaning up more vomit.

The vehicle comes to a stop in the parking lot with no issues. Rey jumps on Kylo after she’s released from her car seat and he can’t help but enjoy her warm body pressed against his. He kisses her temple as he shuts the door and buzzes the locks. Good—close contact and he’s not remotely turned on by it. Good.

 “Are you going to make me carry you?” he murmurs against her scalp. He opens the door and nods to a woman who thanks him. “You won’t be able to look around very well from up here.”

The store is filled to the brim with items for humans: bags of food with their smiling faces, some that have infant humans on them, cans of wet food, cans of protein powder, and various types of treats. There are aisles of toys and training collars and play pens, racks of clothing, strollers for walks… it’s quite a bit to look at, even for Kylo.

He nods to the clerk as he walks past toward the food aisle. Rey keeps her face buried in his neck until she notices a gek’kata walking past with a female human on a leash. Kylo sets Rey to her feet and watches his human stare with her mouth agape at the other. The leashed human is nude, save for high heels and a glittering diamond collar around her throat.

It’s a bit showy. He takes Rey’s hand and guides her down the aisle of food.

 “What do we eat?” he muses aloud. “We can _try_ kibble, but I’ll buy some powder in the likely event you refuse solid food.” He holds a basket over his arm and sets several things in it. Rey looks around, distracted by the other gek’kota and their humans.

They walk around for a bit, Rey clinging to Kylo’s hand while he inspects clothes and leashes. He picks a blue collar with a lock for her and a matching leash that also locks. The clerk can make ID tags at the cash register; more insurance that no one will take Rey.

He removes the tag and snaps the collar around her neck, and she chatters and tugs on it. Kylo taps her nose with the tip of his finger as he sets the tag in the basket to pay for it at the register.

 “Ah ah. None of that, little miss, or you can expect a spanking when we get home.” He pats her behind and Rey’s jaw clicks shut. “Good Rey.”

 “Bad Papa,” she snips. She yanks on the collar and huffs, stomping her foot. “ _Bad Papa._ ”

 “My, she’s a little firecracker.”

A woman stands behind them with one of the biggest male humans Kylo has ever seen. He’s attached to a chain leash and has a cold, angry color in his blue eyes, which rivet directly on Rey. Kylo fakes a smile to the owner, a middle-aged gek’kata, and tugs Rey to his side. She grasps his slacks in her small fists, eyes wide and sweeping up and down the naked male.

 “Yes, that’s how they all are at first,” Kylo says.

 “She’s very pretty. Are you going to breed her?”

It’s an odd and rude question. Kylo shakes his head, eyeing the woman scornfully. She reaches out and touches one of Rey’s braids.

 “Unfortunate. Crue is my best stud—they could make championship stock. I can even collect his semen if you’d prefer she isn’t mounted.”

Kylo bristles. “No thank you. I have no interest in breeding or selling. Good luck to you.”

 “We can split the profit from the first whelps sixty-forty. She would make such beautiful stock—”

Irritated, Kylo turns away from the woman, tugging Rey along with him. He doesn’t appreciate her insistence or the way her human is staring at his. It looks like a miserable beast hungry for a mate.

They peruse the clothing for a bit and Kylo adds new pairs of panties and socks to the basket. Rey scowls at them and points to a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, but he much prefers her in dresses and bows. He shakes his head and pats the top of hers, earning an annoyed bout of chatter.

 “You can pick a toy,” he offers, trying to be fair. “Whichever one you’d like. Nothing sharp, though.” He holds up a yellow dress in front of her and clicks his tongue. “This will be nice for when you meet my mother.”

 “Bad Papa!” Rey snaps. She swats away the dress and folds her arms across her chest, puffing up indignantly. “No!”

Clearly she isn’t feeling ill anymore. Kylo twists her hair around his wrist and yanks her to him, bending her neck to she has to look up into his eyes. He clenches his jaw, struggling to rein in his anger.

 “Bad Rey,” he replies sternly. He glares at her and her irritation slowly gives way to anxious whimpers. “Bad.”

Rey sniffles when he lets go but Kylo ignores her. He picks up more diapers and a small stuffed animal that he pushes in her arms, then cashes out.

Her new ID tag is engraved with her name, his name, his phone number, and their home address. It fits neatly on the collar and her leash attaches at the back where she can’t pry it off. Kylo lets her hand free for a moment while he takes out his wallet, chatting with the cashier about the rude woman with the stud, and Rey seems to realize her freedom at the same exact moment he does.

His gaze flickers down to hers. She’s staring up at him, no longer holding his hand, and another pet is shrieking something repeatedly in their foreign language. Kylo’s heart skips a beat—and she runs out the door.

 “REY!” he shouts. “Rey! Don’t!”

There’s a busy street not too far away and if she makes it across there are huge wild animals for her to contend with. Kylo races through the doors and sees her running for her life towards the street, right towards trucks that will flatten her and other animals that will rip her apart. Heart pounding, he sprints faster than he ever has in his life, vision slowly shrinking in towards the pink dress heading straight for certain death.

Rey toddles just off the sidewalk. Horns blare and tires screech; she screams, too, moments before Kylo snatches her around the waist and back to safety. His head swims with fear and rage and relief, and the traffic carries on with some annoyed yells. All he can think to do is _hurt_ her the way she’s trying to hurt him; running off to be killed, refusing her food, shrugging off his diplomatic kindness.

He manages to carry her back to the car and buckle her in the car seat. She’s trembling and crying but he’s too furious to care about comforting her. Kylo grits his teeth when he feels her small hands reaching out to him for comfort, as if she deserves it for her little fucking stunt, and a surge of venom burns the roof of his mouth—

Rey squeals in shock before he realizes what he’s done. He tastes a flicker of coppery blood; feels her muscles tense under his fangs buried an inch deep inside her thigh. Still, he groans and releases the venom, eyes rolling with pleasure even as his head screams at him to stop. Her tiny hands batter his back while the venom flows into her flesh, rushing out each time he gently sucks on her skin; he needs to stop, he needs to stop.

 “Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

A passerby notices what’s happening and slaps his upper arm. It’s enough to snap Kylo from his reverie and he slips away from Rey, mumbling apologies with her blood in his mouth. The gek’kata shakes her head and offers him a revolted look. She’ll call the police. He needs to leave.

Kylo shuts the door and goes back into the store to pay for his things. He loads them in the car while the gek’kata watches from nearby, talking and nodding with someone on the phone. Fuck.

 “Shit,” he mutters once he’s in the driver’s seat. “Rey, are you okay? I’m sorry if I hurt you, but you _cannot_ run off… like… like that…”

Rey is slouched in her car seat, hazel eyes glazed over. Drool runs down the corner of her mouth and blood stains her inner thigh. She’s breathing. And blinking. He hasn’t managed to kill her but she doesn’t look well.

Kylo grits his teeth and types in the coordinates for home. He can’t call Yuul and risk others learning about him envenomating his pet. He’ll just bring Rey home and take good care of her like he always does. She’ll be okay. A little hit of venom won’t hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's favorite phrase is back from the dead

Rey feels… drunk.

The lizard-man carries her inside his home, growling and clicking in his language she doesn’t understand. He brings her upstairs to her bedroom and draws up the bedrail, fretting with his big claws over her.

This is the worst part so far. Rey whines and bats at his big hands but the creature, Ben, as she’s named him, refuses to stop. He paws off her clothes until she’s naked on top of the sheets and crying in terror because she now lives in fear of him fucking her. He’s molested her a couple times now. Sex isn’t far off.

Ben cups her cheek. He croaks and she recoils, terrified of the sound that signifies his name. She’s learned how to say ‘no’ and address him but it hasn’t helped her much. Rey scrabbles at his big hands as he reaches into the bed and lifts her out. God, where are they going now? Is he going to bottle feed her that awful slurry again? Put her in another dress?

He carries her to the bathroom and begins drawing a bath. She’s naked but too tired to care as Ben lifts her and sets her in tepid soapy water. His clawed hand reaches under the suds and gently washes the spot on her thigh where he bit her. Fucking douchebag.

She closes her eyes while he cleans her and tries to think about everything she lost back home. There has to be a way out of this place.

—————

Kylo washes Rey in a hurry, hoping to stave off her fever and clean any bacteria from the bite. She’s whinier than usual, kicking up a fuss about every little thing he does to make her comfortable, but he doesn’t have time for it. He scrubs her arms and legs, sweeping over her chest and between her thighs.

It draws a reaction. Rey’s pink lips part and she gasps, grasping his hand holding the loofa. Kylo leans on the edge of the tub and allows her to tug his hand back and forth the way she likes, rolling her hips in the meantime. He swallows a lump in his throat and glances at the door as if someone might storm in. This certainly makes him a pervert.

 “Good girl,” he coos. He pets her hair with his free hand and studies her expression. It’s unmistakable pleasure, but she isn’t typically so bold. Perhaps the venom has her worked up. “This can be our special playtime if you behave yourself.”

It could work. If she complies, he can… pleasure her. It’s a much easier way to train any animal.

Kylo stares at Rey squirming in her bath and withdraws his hand, revolted by what he’s considering. She’s a pet. He would never do such a thing.

  _Except you already did_.

His human whines, smacking her lips before making an obvious show of masturbating right in front of him. It’s unsettling behavior so Kylo drains the bath and collects Rey from the tub to dry her off. She doesn’t seem to be having any serious deleterious effects from the venom. Perhaps it’s best to take a quick nap with her so she can sleep it off.

Her small feet twirl in a circle as she stumbles for the door without a scrap of clothing on. Kylo huffs and slaps her behind lightly so she knows to stay still and wait, but Rey whimpers and wriggles the handle.

 “Papa?” she mumbles. 

 “Yes, dear; I know you’re sleepy. Give Papa a moment to clean up the rest of your mess from bath time.”

He wipes the floor with the towel and sets Rey on the toilet in the event she needs to use it. She has to be supported around the shoulders to keep from toppling forwards and Kylo cleans her while she slumps on his shoulder. Her helplessness stirs something in him.

 “You’ll be fine,” he murmurs as he washes her hands. The skin is incomparably smooth and soft. “Papa will get you ready for a nap and all will be well when you wake. I’ll make you something nice for dinner as well, and arrange all your new things we bought.”

Rey’s collar jingles when he gathers her in his arms. Down the hall they go, to his bedroom, neat and orderly where her’s is a mess of toys. He lays her down on her back and searches his nightstand for a diaper. She’ll be prone to accidents if she isn’t in a right state of mind, and the mattress is brand new.

When he turns, she’s masturbating again, small hand stroking feverishly between her legs. Humans have ridiculous biology. It makes far more sense for the pleasure-generating bits to be _inside_.

Kylo stares. She should look ridiculous, but there’s something arousing about the way her fingers move with purpose through her damp flesh, mouth open just enough to permit soft breathy whimpers. Venom relaxes gek’kata for mating, but it must go well beyond that purpose in humans.

He huffs, tugging her hand away. “None of that, little miss. It’s very inappropriate.” He lifts her rear to strap on her diaper, slips over a pair of yellow underwear, and puts her in a sleeveless nightgown. “Don’t force me to punish you when you’re already ill.”

Rey cries helplessly. She blubbers and carries on in her language, rolling over on her stomach, and grabs one of the pillows at the head of the bed.

It’s quickly stuffed underneath her and she’s eagerly rubbing against it like a possessed beast. Kylo tries to stop her, hands on her hips, but feels a stroke of guilt. He’s done this to her. Perhaps she won’t feel relief until he lets her… work it out.

The polite thing is to turn away and let her pleasure herself privately—but he’s intrigued by the way her muscles roll under his palm each time she squirms. Kylo glances over his shoulder, swallowing a lump as he gently draws his writhing pet closer to him. The gown has ridden up her back and he studies the way her spine protrudes.

He smooths a palm across her shoulder blades. “…Does that feel nice, little one?” His hand drifts down to the small of her back. He steps closer. “Papa is sorry for giving you a bite.”

 “P-Papa,” Rey mumbles, clearly echoing his name.

 “Yes, baby?” Kylo seizes the opportunity to arch across her back and his cock brushes her bottom, quivering against the pillow. His mouth runs dry as he smells her hair and takes one of her small hands in his. “Does this feel nice?”

 “Papa!” she whines. She curls her toes and whines again, soon sobbing. “Papa, _no_ —no Papa!”

Yet she continues rubbing against the pillow, even while crying into the bed. Kylo shushes her, whispering into her hair as he grasps her hip to draw her closer to his groin. He strokes her small hand with his thumb and closes his eyes as she rubs across his cock, still stuffed away in his trousers. He wraps an arm under her stomach, hips twitching.

Venom must be injected into the nape to have a long-term bonding effect, and Kylo isn’t sure it will work with a human. The longer Rey’s little body squirms underneath him, the more attractive her nape becomes. He traces the tip of his nose across the fragile bones there, drunk on the taste of her pheromones and the sound of her whimpers.

It won’t do to bond to a human. He opens his mouth and licks a thin line up her bumpy nape to her hairline, then back down to her spine. It’s taboo. His own mother won’t speak to him again. He’ll lose his few friends and become a pariah.

Kylo curves his body around Rey, embracing her as tightly as he can without crushing her. “Papa loves you, little miss.” He’s rocking against her now, aroused to delirium despite her diaper. He’ll have her forever if he does it. Just the two of them. “Papa loves you very much.”

 “No,” Rey moans. She stiffens, gasping and writhing. “Papa—no—” She prattles on in her language.

 “Shh, shh, shh… don’t fight it. You’ll feel better after you…” Ah. Climax is too big of a word for her. Humans are simple things that need simple phrases. “Make cummies for Papa.” He winces, but assumes it’s an easier concept for her to grasp.

Rey doesn’t have much of a choice. She gasps, humping the pillow in earnest and crying out her chatter. Kylo takes hold of her hips and groans as he reaches his own climax, spilling his ejaculate in his pants instead of the warm body two inches away. But she’s much too small for that. He’d have to spend time preparing her.

He swallows, catching his breath, holding Rey’s trembling hips in his hands. There’s no going back from this now. He can’t close the door and pretend he’s never sexually stimulated his pet.

Kylo leans back and strips out of his clothing into something more comfortable for a nap. He glances at Rey whimpering on the bed, unmoving. He should feel guilty for taking advantage of such a simple little creature but… he’s ridiculously satisfied by it instead.

 “Are you sleepy, dear?” he calls. He shuts the dresser drawer, yawning. “I certainly am.”

 “P-Papa?”

Rey is under the sheets, forehead glistening with sweat. He can see her hand moving under the blanket again and his spine prickles. Already?

Kylo fetches water and returns to her side with it. He holds the bottle while she drinks, both hands pawing at it, water dribbling down her chin and nightgown. Perhaps he should call the veterinarian, just to be safe. She looks almost sickly now and winces and cries before hitting a hand down her diaper.

 “What’s wrong, baby?” Kylo coos. “Papa’s here.” He lies on his side next to her and kisses her sweaty temple. “Do you need help making cummies?”

 _Yes_ , he thinks to himself, gently sliding a hand inside her diaper, _that’s exactly what she needs._

Rey shivers at his touch and relaxes. Kylo finds the small bud hidden like a gem in her folds and gently teases it with his thumb. He kisses her cheek and hairline while he plays with her soft, wet human genitalia. She’s incredibly warm, too. He’d like to bury his cock in her.

He’d like to feel one of her small human hands stroke his cock, too. Nice and soft.

But he needs to take care of Rey for now. She’s ill because he chose to inject her with his venom, and she needs his help.

Kylo sighs and rests his head on her shoulder while he stimulates her to orgasm, then another, and another. She cries out ‘Papa’ each time and he finds himself in the uncomfortable position of being aroused yet again by his human pet.

He kisses her shoulder after her fourth orgasm while she lies there twitching and whimpering. Her diaper is damp with her essence, so much so that he decides to change it. Rey doesn’t resist him moving her to the edge of the bed and changing her right there.

 “My poor Rey,” Kylo says, pouting his lower lip. He disposes of the diaper. “Making such a mess.”

Her pussy glistens with her own slick, smeared from her humping frantically against his hand. Hazel eyes roam blindly and Kylo places a hand on her soft mound. She’s so graceful. Fragile.

He wipes her clean and puts on the new diaper. By then her eyes are closed and it appears she may finally be worn out. He brushes her hair from her face and smiles. Poor little thing.

Kylo settles his human beside him and wraps an arm around her stomach. She’s already dozed off so he takes the opportunity to smell her hair again, buzzed from the smell of her pheromones. Rey was _made_ for sex. What an odd thing, for organisms to be so… simple. Reproduce, feed, and die.

He chirps as he drifts off. If that’s her purpose, he certainly won’t interfere.


	8. Chapter 8

The bite from the lizard-man has Rey all out of sorts.

She wakes in the darkness with horrible heat between her legs, like she might die if she doesn’t find a way to get off. The beast sleeping beside her wakes when she moves and he growls something to her.

 “Fuck off,” Rey groans. “Get away from me.”

He settles closer and pats her diaper to check for piss or whatever else, which she is _not_ going to do again after the first accident. Ben obviously thinks she’s stupid enough not to understand a damn toilet.

Rey rolls on her stomach and tries dragging a pillow under her hips, but the beast clicks his tongue and pulls her back to him. He’s the first nice one she’s met since being beamed up during her morning jog. The others were less polite about touching her genitals.

Ben keeps warbling as he yanks off her ugly underwear and the diaper. She resists, back to the brink of tears from frustration, but he’s fucking enormous and has no problem making her go where he wants. He rests his head on her shoulder and she watches his hand drift under the sheets.

 “Ben,” she begs, “Ben—no!”

 “Ben yes.” He slips his hand under her dress and immediately finds her clit. “Rey yes.”

His language is so guttural that she can hardly pronounce a thing. She’s been paying attention to the TV shows and shit to no avail.

Rey cries like she always does, because there’s no way out and she can’t get away from this awful beast. He’s going to force her to come again and keep purring like he’s doing her a favor, then he’ll put her in another goddamn diaper, feed her slurry… ad infinitum.

She should’ve run faster at the pet store. The other woman screamed for her to run and she still didn’t make it. Ben was mad, too. She was shocked she didn’t get another agonizing spanking for that one, but even more shocked that he _bit_ her.

The monster croaks and rolls over on top of her, kneeling neatly between her legs. Rey can’t help moving her hips and he peers down, shifting to align himself with her, setting the obvious bulge of his huge dick against her naked pussy. She shakes her head even as her body keeps moving.

Ben groans so deep that it rattles her bones. He’s holding his weight on a forearm, petting Rey’s face and glancing down where she’s unabashedly humping him. He doesn’t move. He just hovers there and lets her keep squirming and pawing at his shirt, and it makes her feel like a fucking moron. What is she, a dog in heat? Is he some kind of freak?

He licks his lips, dark eyes flickering down her body, and he hesitantly slides a hand up the front of the dress. Rey bites back a moan as he gently palms a breast in a massive hand, squeezing like he’s curious. Ben leans more weight between her legs and rests his forehead on hers, sighing.

An orgasm comes and is followed soon after by another. The terrible pressure finally fades away and leaves Rey drowsy, exhausted by the strange effect of the bite. Her alien captor isn’t quite so tired.

 “Rey—Rey—”

That’s not even her name. Her name is Kira. She scowls and turns away but Ben kisses her cheek, panting on her temple, and she hears the unmistakable sound of a man jacking off.

His cock is long and thick, as expected. Rey startles when she sees it hovering uncomfortably close to her cunt, but Ben seems to shush her, petting her hair and stroking his length. It’s _way_ too long to ever fit inside her and she prays to god he won’t try. It doesn’t even look human: it’s tapered and folded at the tip instead of ending in a mushroom shape.

She swallows. “Please don’t put that in me. Seriously.” Rey looks at Ben and finds him watching her already, lips parted. He kisses her forehead. “Ben— _no_. _No_.”

He frowns. “No?” His gaze wanders down and he groans, obviously considering what will probably end with her death. “Rey… _Rey_ …”

Thankfully, Ben comes in the next minute, more or less like a human man would. His ejaculate squirts up her chest and Rey squeaks and twists away but he holds her firm while he finishes getting off. He groans really deep in his chest again, sighing and obviously satisfied when his orgasm tapers off.

The cum _glows._ Rey stares at it on her stomach in the darkness, an eerie, thick blue substance, and Ben catches his breath in the pillow next to her head. He rests his weight on his side and dips his fingers in the stuff, then slides his hand down between her legs.

Her breath hitches and she pushes at his wrist, but it’s too late. He’s already busy smearing his cum where he shouldn’t and he gently dips a finger inside still coated with the glowing fluid. Rey covers her face with both hands and tries to resist the urge to move her hips, but it’s completely pointless.

Ben idly pets her hair while she pants and squirms in the most humiliating way possible. He hums.

 “Good girl,” he says. More croaks follow that she doesn’t understand and he briefly moves his hand to gather more cum. “Good Rey.”

 “Cut it out!” She slaps his wrist and Ben blinks. “Stop putting that shit in me!”

His expression changes in an instant. Scowling, he rolls Rey on her stomach and spanks her hard before she realizes what’s happening.

She winces at the pain and gasps, pawing at the pillows to escape, but he grabs her shoulder and smacks her again. He keeps at it until Rey is shrieking and thrashing like hell to escape, tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking through the sheets. It’s blistering pain; maybe he doesn’t know that she’s fucking fragile and his hands are _huge_.

Ben doesn’t say anything when he’s through. He gets up and walks to the bathroom and Rey hears water running. She cries and shudders, terrified and furious that this _thing_ won’t stop tormenting her. He has to know what he’s doing. What kind of fucked up aliens keep human beings as their pets?

She crawls out of the bed and stumbles down the hall to her own room. It’s neat and organized, toys and shit all put away, and she’s so mad that she decides she’s going to destroy it all.

Rey rips open the drawers of clothes and scatters them across the carpet, tearing what she can with her bare hands. She knocks over the decorations on her dresser and flings a small lamp across the room. It’s cathartic as hell, like kickboxing with satisfying shattering and ripping.

She tears into her toys next and screams while she throws them into the wall or stomps them underfoot. It feels good to scream and use her hands on something she can control, not grabbing at a monster more than twice her size. Rey can’t stop Ben, but she can control what happens in her small bedroom.

Then, as soon as it began, Rey’s rage passes. She stands in the middle of the mess, shoulders heaving, and turns around.

Ben is there, touching the wall, looking around in shock. He rubs his bare chest and steps on a broken xylophone, which he bends down and slowly picks up. Rey glares at him, fists clenched.

He shifts his jaw and slides a hand down his face. It stays over his mouth while he surveys the damage, shaking his head and growling to himself. He doesn’t seem mad—he just looks… sad?

 “There’s more where that came from!” Rey snaps, trembling down to the bone. “You can’t hit me and get away with it!”

Ben sets the xylophone down on the floor again and turns away, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head. His shoulders slump as he passes through the door, and Rey hears him shuffle to his bedroom. She swallows hard, nervous.

Down the hall she finds he’s already changed the bed sheets and has a clean outfit and diaper for her. Rey scowls but Ben just crawls into his bed without saying anything else, not a peep about her tantrum or clothes. She watches from the door for a bit before tiptoeing to the bathroom.

There’s a tepid bath. Rey climbs in eagerly and scrubs the cum and sweat from her body, ears pricked for any signs of Ben coming to join her. But she’s left alone, even after she drains the water and brushes her teeth. She uses the toilet, too.

The change in the house is unsettling.

Ben is still asleep in bed when she emerges from the bathroom, and he doesn’t stir. Rey snatches the red dress so she has something to wear and she scurries from the bedroom, hoping to sleep on the couch downstairs instead of her toddler bed or her captor’s. She pauses at the bedroom door and looks back at Ben, confused by his change in mood.

What can he possibly be feeling right now?


	9. Chapter 9

There’s no way to take back what he’s done. Kylo knows his pet is traumatized; acting out in the only way she knows how, because she’s a simple creature and doesn’t understand what’s happened. She knows enough to be upset and confused and _frightened_.

Perhaps it’s best to return Rey or bring her to a shelter. Clearly something is deeply wrong with him and she shouldn’t be subjected to cruel, unfit treatment. Another owner won’t sink his fangs in her paper thin skin and take advantage of her weakness. She’ll be cared for properly.

Kylo hovers at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in his pockets, watching her sleeping peacefully on the couch. She had the sense to wash herself—smart, for an animal. Clever.

But Rey being an animal does nothing to stem how attracted he is to her. It’s impossible to forget or ignore the previous night, even if it’s strictly against the law and strictly repulsive. It didn’t _feel_ repulsive: not when Rey squirmed against his cock and mewled in his ear, or when he buried his fingers in her warm body. Humans aren’t supposed to be genetically compatible with gek’kota, but…

Kylo slowly moves closer, sliding a hand over the back of the couch and pausing near her head. Venom floods his sinus at the thought of Rey carrying his child; some half-breed creature growing in her flat belly and gradually changing her from the inside out. She might be even more appealing in that state.

He clenches his jaw and shudders. No. _No_. That’s utterly revolting—he needs psychological help.

Then her eyes flutter open and all thoughts of sending her elsewhere fade away. Where will she possibly go? What if her new owner is abusive and violent? It’s much more sensible for her to stay right where she is—at least then he knows she’s safe.

Kylo swallows and tentatively touches her hair. “Good morning, little miss.”

Rey tilts her head back to look up at him. She scowls but doesn’t swat his hand away or move, giving Kylo free license to run his talons through her mane. It’s so very soft and light, sliding from his fingers like liquid.

 “I realize last night was very upsetting for you,” he says. “I apologize. I’m more overwhelmed than I thought I would be. _Should_ be.”

Kylo sits near Rey’s feet, pressing his lips together as he considers her. She crawls upright and the blanket pools in her lap. It looks like she wants to run, but she seems to know better by now. She’s learning bit by bit that her actions have consequences.

Still, she flinches when Kylo gently grasps one of her small feet. He clicks his tongue and chirps, guiding her foot to his lap and tugging her on her back again. The other foot pushes against his thigh and her toes curl.

 “Papa is only going to rub your feet. Nothing nefarious.” It only requires one hand to do so, engulfing her foot completely.

Her skin is warm but a bit roughened—maybe she would benefit from a trip to the groomer. They can always use a muzzle if she decides to bite, and that might be safest. The law allows three recorded bites before a human is put down for safety purposes, or before they get a taste for blood.

It seems foolish. Humans are simple creatures that rely on their teeth and nails for defense, and they use them if they must. Killing one for behaving the only way it knows how hardly seems fair or humane.

Kylo rubs along the edge of Rey’s foot and smiles. She’s relaxing a little, eyes fluttering shut, and her other foot slackens against his thigh.

 “What do you think, Rey?” he muses. “Should we muzzle you? Have the vet remove those pesky little claws?” He pinches the tip of her index finger and she frowns. “My mother thinks it’s cruel, but you’ll stop growing nails and I won’t have to clip them for you.”

 “…No, Papa,” Rey says, tugging her hand away and shaking her head.

He draws his hand along her leg hidden under the blanket, smirking. She has no idea what he’s talking about but she’s still trying to communicate. Sweet.

Soon Kylo moves on to rubbing her calves, tight and sinewy like her arms, and Rey keeps watching him and fighting sleep. It’s more sad than amusing. She really is afraid, and that’s not at all what he wants. It’s not what she deserves, either: she depends on him to take care of her properly.

He pats her legs and gets up to make breakfast. Rey turns to watch him walk into the kitchen before she gets up as well with the blanket around her shoulders. It drags on the floor as she pads behind him.

Maybe she’ll be more agreeable about her bottle this time. Kylo rummages for the ingredients to make her slurry and hears her take a seat at the table in the meantime, chattering to him. If she’s angry, he already knows that. Complaining won’t help.

 “You have to eat a balanced diet. I can’t risk you getting ill or obese—it’s abusive to let a pet become overweight.” He raises his eyebrows to her and she huffs, frustrated. “So you need to eat or I’ll have to think of more creative ways to punish you.”

He can, of course. Torture used to be part of his job, but he’s not interested in torturing a simple pet. Using venom is out of the question, of course.

Kylo focuses on the task at hand making Rey’s breakfast, trying to distract himself from the arousing memories, but his brain receives the message and the rest of his body responds. He grits his teeth as venom burns along the roof of his mouth and blood reroutes south, and he thinks about the mind-numbing pleasure of sinking his teeth into her soft warm skin.

It’s pure insanity; he feels like he’s possessed. He’s a gek’koto like any other and enjoys sex and the company of females, but this is excessive, like being an adolescent again. And it’s a _human._

Rey is none the wiser when he offers her the bottle. She sticks out her tongue and shakes her head, and Kylo groans, rubbing a hand on his face.

 “You have to eat,” he insists, slamming the bottle on the table a bit hard. “This is what you’ll eat. Get used to it.”

She glances at the bottle and her lower lip quivers before she obediently picks it up with both hands. Kylo nods and ruffles her hair, then bends to give her a kiss on the head. She smells clean and fresh but there’s a hint of his scent still left behind. It’s pleasing, maybe even more than her taking her breakfast.

Kylo makes his own breakfast and takes a seat beside Rey. She grimaces while she drinks, eyeing the plate as if she might find something better.

He offers her a piece of cured meat. “Try this—for being a good girl.”

She examines it for a moment before taking a nibble, then promptly devours the rest. Rey gasps and scrambles into Kylo’s lap, chattering and grasping at the other pieces of meat, something that has too much salt for a human.

 “Rey—” He loops an arm around her middle to keep her from climbing on the table. “ _No_! No, Rey!”

Salt and sugar make humans ill. They’re greedy little things that can’t help themselves.

Rey shovels a handful of meat in her mouth and peers over her shoulder at Kylo, blinking innocently. He should reprimand her but his hands are on her hips and she’s in the perfect position in his lap. He doesn’t want to move and shatter the moment.

She squirms, still watching him, still chewing her food. Something like a weak protest might come out but Kylo grips her hips tighter and lets her continue, and she returns to gorging herself. Her hips keep rolling in his lap and his pulse throbs in his ears—she’s coming to him willingly.

He kisses her nape, breathing softly so he doesn’t startle her. “Good girl. You know just what Papa wants, don’t you?”

Rey keeps eating. Good.

It’s wrong, and depraved, but Kylo carries on stimulating himself with his pet. He kisses her nape and helps guide her along his cock as gently as he can manage, eyes closed, basking in the warmth of her and the scent of her pheromones. The chair creaks in time with his restrained movements.

His mouth itches: this is the ideal time to bite, but it won’t be of any use. Humans can’t mate.

Rey eats all the while, ignoring his gentle nibbling and his hands slipping under the hem of her shirt. Kylo knows he should stop her before she eats too much; before he injects her with venom again, but she’s receptive, even as his hands creep to her breasts. It’s intoxicating, being permitted to close a palm over the small mound, and his other hand wanders over her belly toward the hem of her shorts.

 “Papa wants to make you feel nice, too,” he mumbles into her hair. She shudders as a finger slips into her panties and he chirps softly to calm her. “Shh… I won’t hurt you. You’re okay.”

He’s especially careful with her breasts, circling the tip of her nipple with his thumb and refraining from tugging or squeezing. Rey whimpers, though she doesn’t seemed distressed, and Kylo kisses the side of her head and hums. He finds the strange nub she likes stimulated and strokes the spot in light circles.

She squirms and whines but doesn’t refuse. Perhaps she isn’t as traumatized as he thought—maybe this really is the best place for her to be.

He watches her hips roll and the motion of his knuckle in her shorts, and rubs his cock against her soft bottom. Rey likes this. She clearly likes this. If she didn’t he would hear mewls of ‘no, Papa!’ and her body wouldn’t be responding to him.

Kylo dips his finger lower. “Look how wet you are already. Little miss was very excited for her breakfast, hm?” He carefully prods her entrance and finds it warm and sticky and painfully enticing. His mouth runs dry. “Oh yes— _very_ excited.”

 “Papa…” Rey grabs his wrist as he penetrates her, gasping. “P-Papa!”

Her muscles resist the intrusion like they did the night before. They clench around Kylo’s finger, wet and hot and vibrating like she’s on edge, and it takes all his willpower not to bite her neck. His finger prods deeper until he’s buried in her warmth up to his knuckle, and he licks a stripe up the curve of her jaw.

 “There we go,” he whispers, rubbing her stomach comfortingly as she trembles. He kisses her shoulder and resumes rolling his hips, hoping she isn’t too frightened to continue. “That’s my good girl.”

Rey leans against his chest, panting and squirming on his finger, and Kylo holds her tight and close. The chair carries on groaning while they move and he smells her hair and bucks into the eager canting of her hips. Maybe the chair will break. Who cares?

Someone calls but he pays it no attention. Her scent and warmth have him hypnotized again, trapped in the addictive heady mix of human woman, and he has no interest in stopping. Kylo rubs her sensitive spot with the heel of his palm and marvels at the muscles squeezing his finger; it’s hard not to imagine the same sensation milking his cock.

Maybe he can fit inside her. Maybe if he’s careful and uses lubrication he can settle her on top of him and watch her struggle—not from pain, but just from the effort of accommodating his cock.

He pumps his finger faster, then gently introduces another, and Rey gasps and moves about in his lap. Her thighs part as she adjusts to the second digit.

 “Look how much you can take,” Kylo murmurs in her ear. “I think you’re going to come for me soon.”

She does. She clenches around him and wails as her body flutters on his fingers, and she bucks until her whimpering and spasms stop. Sticky fluid runs down Kylo’s fingers, heavy with the scent of _Rey_ , and he moves before he realizes it.

He sweeps aside the plates and bottle and pins her to the table by her stomach. She kicks her feet as he yanks down his sweatpants enough to free his cock, and he rips down her little shorts past her knees. Rey chatters and flails; she looks perfect and sweet with her legs spread for his cock, but she’s so _small_.

Kylo presses his talons into her soft belly. “Fuck—Papa wants you so badly, little miss.” He licks his palm and watches her wide-eyed gaze as he begins pleasuring himself, stroking from root to tip. Her cheeks turn pink. “You’re going to make Papa come—going to come on that pretty pussy.”

She resists just a bit and he pins her more firmly to the table. It’s insane to plunge inside her like a normal female. He doesn’t want to kill her.

Thankfully he finds relief quickly. Kylo groans and arches closer as he comes, pleasure surging through him as he covers Rey’s folds with his thick cum. She squeaks at the sight of it but doesn’t move. It squirts on her lower belly and drips lower; he can nearly come again from the sight of it.

He leans back, swallowing hard. Her pussy glows blue from his cum and he’s again stricken with an intense urge to impregnate her.

 “Very good.” Kylo nods and stares as he adjusts his pants. Her belly slowly rises and falls. “Papa loves you very much, Rey.”

Rey’s lower lip quivers. She breaks down into sobs, maybe a side effect of emotional excitement, and Kylo coos and fixes her shorts. Poor little thing. Humans are so simple, but she’ll understand soon. She’ll know that he loves her.

He carries her to the couch and turns on cartoons to amuse her. When she’s settled on top of him and covered in her blanket, the crying slows to sniffles. She’s still damp with his cum but Kylo has no interest in changing her or cleaning the mess.

Gentle, he kisses the top of her head. “Hush, little miss. Hush.” His hand fans across her small bottom, rubbing in small circles. “Papa is here. It’s nice for us to mix together, hm? Papa and Rey?”

 “Papa?” she mumbles.

 “Yes, Rey; very good. What a smart girl I have.”

She cries again and Kylo isn’t quite sure why. Distressed, he chirps and coos and rubs her back, but nothing seems to comfort her.

Maybe it’s time to call the pariah of the family for some answers. He knows how to have a relationship with a human pet, and Rey needs a play date.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw suicidal ideation
> 
> also i wrote this in an hour and it shows
> 
> also i have a feeling the tumblr police/finn stans won't like this chapter

Something seems weird for a day. Rey tries to ignore it like she tries to ignore everything else—particularly letting the thing grope her so she could shove a couple extra strips of what tasted like bacon down her throat. Ben always turns her away from the good food to whatever horrid tasteless concoction he has blended in a cartoonishly enormous bottle.

But he drags her to the nursery she trashed and dresses her in red polka dots and a big hat that shields half her face, and Rey knows something is up. She eyes him suspiciously where he’s knelt in front of her, tucking strands of hair behind her ears as gently as he can. He’s even clingier than usual after yesterday. She cried and cried but he wouldn’t go away and wouldn’t take off the awful fucking diaper. Clueless. Or evil.

The doorbell rings. Ben kisses her forehead and murmurs as he stands, offering a big hand for Rey to take. She chews inside her cheek as she accepts. She’s not giving in to these things, but if letting one grab at her means she can eat food that doesn’t taste like dirt—that she can tolerate. But not like. She’s not in danger of that Stockholm syndrome shit for sure.

Downstairs, Ben picks her up under the armpits and sets her on his hips. He’s dressed up in an oddly human twill shirt and slacks. His belt bites into her thigh under the hem of her _hideous_ dress.

Another obscenely huge man stands outside, black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He has horns, real horns like a goat, and scales down the arch of his throat and down his forearms, to a hand holding a leash. There’s a human man at the end on a blue harness who looks absolutely miserable, but he perks up at the sight of Rey, dark eyes widening.

She blinks. He’s… wearing a dress?

 “Do you speak English?” she blurts. She grabs Ben’s chest and pushes, trying to shift closer to the man. “Do you—”

 “Shut the fuck up!” he hisses. His eyes flicker between Ben and the stranger and he feigns a smile to them. “They’ll want to sit and watch us if they think we’re talking. Shut up and pretend you don’t understand me.”

Jesus. Rey swallows and nods, and Ben shares a laugh with the other big beast. He comes inside with the human man in a really awful blue dress and unhooks the harness from the back. The door locks, far too high for Rey to reach.

Ben sets her on the floor and picks at her dress while the other lizard man stares—and for a split second she’s worried she’s being sold. Panicked, she grabs Ben’s leg as the stranger reaches out to touch her hair. They laugh and he pets her anyhow, smiling and not unfriendly, but invasive. Ben pats her back as she shrinks further and further, cornered.

 “Get off me!” she snaps. Rey slaps his scaly hand. “Stop!”

Lizard man gasps. Ben grabs the back of her neck and squeezes hard, growling in warning. She’s supposed to let this freak grope her, too.

 “Poe doesn’t like women,” the human offers. He’s sitting on the couch politely, because he must know better. He looks at the ceiling. “Just likes their hair. He’s happy someone else is fucking their pet, though. Does Kylo use the stretch kit or y‘know…” He raises his eyebrows, still averting his gaze. “Just stick it in?”

Rey shudders miserably while Poe runs his claws down her forearms, maybe complimenting her skin, maybe saying she’s pale. She turns to grab Ben’s belt to protect her front and he has a good laugh about it. It’s not funny. She isn’t hiding how intensely uncomfortable she is—so why do they think it’s funny? Why are they surprised when she resists?

Poe tries prying her away and Rey _screams_ because she doesn’t know what else to do to make him stop _touching_ her. Ben sighs, disappointed in her again, and sets her on the couch next to the other captive. He walks out to the kitchen with Poe and they talk in rough growls she can’t begin to understand.

The man beside her snorts. “Kylo says you’re poorly socialized. Isn’t that a trip when you’re being held captive?”

 “Who are you? Who is he?” Rey folds her arms across her chest and shivers. “I just—I was jogging—”

 “Me too, then there’s a flash and you wake up with a group of them on top of you. I still don’t know if they’re stupid or just plain evil.” He offers his hand. “I’m Finn. Poe was part of the group that kidnapped me and a couple other people in Central Park. Think it’s been a year or two.”

Rey shakes, grateful for the human contact. This is a thing—they kidnap people and use them as exotic pets. Why?

She peers into the kitchen. “His name is Kylo, then? What’s with these fucking dresses and the horrible food?”

 “They think it’s cute, like when people dress up their dogs and cats and shit. I was all kinds of pissed at first but it’s easier if you just let them do whatever they want.” Finn keeps looking around and picking at the couch. His nails are painted green. “They must’ve found some textbook that said salt and sugar are bad for humans. Everything tastes fucking bland here, and if you want real food you have to suck up for it.”

 “Can we get out of here? Is there a way out?”

He pauses. Kylo talks to Poe in a low tone.

 “No,” Finn replies. His dark eyes roam back to Rey, tired, sad. “There’s no way out. Not even on your own terms.”

Rey stares, chest tightening. There has to be a way out. People have to escape. If people can’t escape, why do they endure endless torture like this? What’s the point? Kylo can’t stop her from escaping—even if it’s ‘on her own terms.’

She looks at the floor and rubs her chest. It only takes a minute before she’s crying, dripping dark spots on the polka dot dress.

Finn groans. “Hey—I’m sorry.” He hesitates, then pats her hand and squeezes. It feels hungry. “I don’t mean to be doom and gloom. You can learn their language, y’know. Poe and I talk sometimes, though he doesn’t like me asking too many questions. Some people are here to breed or they have really awful owners cutting off their fingers and shit so they look better. Kylo isn’t that bad. He’s Poe’s cousin. Worked for the government and stuff.”

 “I hate him!” Rey snaps. She trembles with rage and cries more angry tears. “He’s always… _touching_ me.”

 “The women here don’t like hanging around. I guess they’re nomadic, sort of. Read it in a book Poe didn’t want me reading.” Finn threads his fingers through Rey’s and leans against her, and the human touch helps soothe the pain. “They’re not supposed to touch us at all, but some of them do. That’s why half the family doesn’t talk to Poe anymore—and Kylo is going up the same way. I don’t know. Maybe it won’t be as bad for you.”

Rey isn’t crass enough to ask the obvious question: how exactly is Poe sticking his dick in Finn? That and the meaning on ‘stretch kit’ become immediately and repulsively clear, and she thinks she might have a stroke. Holy _shit_. These things aren’t stupid, they’re just plain evil. If Kylo brings anything like that near her she might draw a bath and take a deep breath underwater.

Finn clears his throat. “If you call him by his first name he’ll be too excited to be mad at you, but it only works a couple times. Save it for when he’s pissed off and about to… y’know. Get the paddle or hairbrush.” He looks into the kitchen, checking on the two beasts. “They’re called gek’koto—the males. They have venom glands that make you high as _fuck_.”

 “He already bit me.” Rey wipes her tears away and sniffles. Kylo will be all out of sorts if he knows she’s been crying. “Thank you. Sorry I’m crying.”

 “It’s okay. They never do, so it’s weirdly a nice thing to see.” Finn smiles and his gaze flickers up again. “I think he’s here asking Poe the ins and outs, but… you’re a woman, so I don’t think he has any intention of using a stretch kit. I heard one person got pregnant by one of these things and died within a month. Just a rumor, but… I dunno. I don’t want to tell you what to do, but it’s a lot easier if you do what they want.”

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Finn drops his murmur and beams, and Rey knows the things are back. He hops off the couch when Poe approaches and lets Kylo pat his head. It’s too bizarre a display for her to watch and she curls up on the couch, hoping they’ll all leave her alone. But Kylo pinches her thigh and chirps until she gets up and Rey knows they’re going out somewhere.

She hovers between Finn and Kylo on their way out the door, and sits in the back seat of his car with Finn—who Poe puts in a fucking car seat. Rey bites her lower lip until it bleeds, casting Kylo a sharp glare as he watches a grown man being buckled into a car seat.

 “Don’t fucking think of it,” she snaps.

 “Too late,” Finn says, and it is, because Kylo smiles and ignores her.

They drive off. Rey remains silent, holding her head in her hands so she doesn’t get sick from the scenery flying by so fast. Finn whistles.

 “We’re going to the guy,” he says.

 “…What guy?”

He raises his eyebrows, head tilted. “The _guy_.”

She’s too nauseous to ask any more questions. They’re not going to the pet store—that’s for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has some really disturbing imagery with a medical probe, a doctor, and restraint. it's pretty much as gross and unsettling as the rest of the story but some people have a big problem with medical instruments and doctor/patient abuse so

 “He’s great. He did uh, my neighbor’s female a couple months back, and she’s healed up fine, still eats and stuff. Now he doesn’t have to hold back, either.”

Kylo opens the back door for Rey and scoops her up, setting her on his hip. She shivers and hides her face in his neck like she knows where they are.

He glances at Poe leading his human by the hand, who seems more aware than Poe himself. The dress he’s wearing is completely ridiculous but Kylo doesn’t criticize. It’s up for the owner to choose the clothing.

They stand in the parking lot of a large medical office, ominous black windows reflecting a blue sky and several other parked cars. Doctor Snoke supposedly is the best to perform the procedure Kylo has in mind for Rey—he has the lowest incidence of complications.

 “It’s safe?” Kylo clarifies for the hundredth time.

 “For sure.” Poe touches the top of Finn’s head as he guides him inside, and lets Kylo pass with Rey. “I mean, humans aren’t that complicated. Just squish their organs around and voila.”

Seems like a gross understatement, but the statistics will do the real talking.

Rey clings to Kylo’s shirt the ride up the elevator, trembling so terribly that he’s certain she has a fever. He pauses and kisses her forehead to check but she feels as warm as she always does. He adjusts his arm under her bottom, frowning.

Poe is unhurried like always. He’s one of the few who chooses to use his human for sexual pleasure, and it caused a bit of a rift in the family. Being an adopted cousin already, he was quickly ousted, left to his life with his human companion.

But he’s happy. That much is obvious.

He leads Kylo to a glass door with “HUMAN SURGICAL ASSOCIATES” engraved on the front. A gek’kata sits before a half circle desk, working diligently on a computer, and there’s a nice waiting area. It seems legitimate. It must be.

Kylo glances at Rey, hesitating. Poe rolls his eyes.

 “You don’t want to risk hurting her, right?”

 “I think I already have—I’m trying to avoid killing her completely.”

 “Well unless you’re going to use the _other_ way and buy a stretch kit, you should consider getting her altered. It’s safer for her.”

Stretch kits work. It’s still pleasurable.

But there’s something more enticing about fucking her pussy; coming inside her in a way that can result in a pregnancy. It’s impossible and would be disastrous, and that’s what makes it so appealing.

It also means major abdominal surgery that will leave Rey bedridden for several weeks in a fair amount of pain, though most claim humans don’t have a developed enough nervous system to feel pain. She’ll need more care and cannot move, and keeping her still will be a challenge.

The alternative, fucking her in the heat of the moment, is much riskier. About four inches of his cock won’t fit inside her, based on how deep his fingers can penetrate, and Kylo isn’t entirely sure he’ll be able to stop himself. _That_ will be a disaster. One excited thrust and…

He sighs and shakes his head. “I can’t believe I’m sick in the head like you, Poe. Isn’t there therapy for this? Shouldn’t I call my own doctor?”

Poe laughs and opens the door. “Yeah, but it’s way more satisfying fucking a human into your mattress.”

The doctor is expecting them. The receptionist politely asks them to wait and hands Kylo a quote for several thousand units, money he has and is fine to part with. Rey turns and tries to read the letter and cries, and Kylo has to hand it off to Poe to comfort her. She can’t know where they are.

 “Mister Ren?”

The doctor hovers near a hallway, smiling. He’s a decrepit old gek’koto with a scarred, sunken face, and long gangly limbs that make Kylo’s spine prickle.

But he rises and follows with Rey crying into his neck. The doctor sighs as he leads them to an exam room with a human-sized table and several instruments to assess their vital signs. It’s strange.

Snoke sits on a rolling chair. “The poor dear. Poor little thing.”

Kylo sits on a black chair and tries prying her from his chest to lay her on the exam table. She claws harder to stay where she is.

 “I don’t know what’s wrong with her,” he mutters. He manages to offer a hand. “Kylo Ren.”

Snoke shakes. “Doctor Snoke—a very unfortunate name, as it is.” He smiles a bit and clasps his long fingers together, eyeing Rey. “So, Poe tells me she’s a young female, maybe in her second decade? Is she healthy otherwise: bowels, appetite?”

 “Healthy, but stubborn. She refuses anything without salt or sugar.”

 “Mm. Humans can be picky eaters. Have you tried strapping her to a chair and using a bottle? Punishing them by slapping their soles works as well.”

Kylo nods and gets back to his feet. He wrestles Rey onto the exam table and she _screams,_ thrashing so badly that Poe comes to pin her legs. He holds her upper arms while the doctor pushes up her dress over her breasts, pressing her skin gently.

He moves down her body. “Nice and soft. No bumps or lumps, no swollen spleen or liver. I’ll take some blood before the surgery to ensure she’s healthy.”

Rey is inconsolable. She sobs and limply fights as Snoke removes the diaper, and Kylo leans over to kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear. Poe looks on without much emotion and his human covers his ears, eyes squeezed shut. They can sense distress.

The doctor coos. “Look how pretty she is.” He parts her labia, inspecting for sores Kylo assumes, and rolls back the skin to expose her clitoris. “Strange, isn’t it? I still can’t figure it out.”

 “What’s it do?” Poe asks, frowning and watching. “Does it hurt?”

 “No, they seem to like having it touched. Odd place for evolution to place such an organ.”

Snoke casually brushes the spot with the tip of his claw and Rey shudders. She squeezes the part of Kylo’s shirt she can reach, chattering, small body trembling miserably on the exam table.

Kylo licks his thumb. He chirps and nuzzles her cheek, reaching down to stroke the area in hopes it will help her relax. Rey cries more and resumes her squirming but the other two men laugh at the display. The doctor turns to his drawer for a long metallic instrument with measurements.

 “Shh,” Kylo whispers, “shh… you’ll be okay. The doctor just needs a measurement of how deep you are—that’s all.” He nips her earlobe. “Come for Papa, little one. You’ll be nice and sleepy and won’t feel a thing.”

 “We can wait.” Snoke waves the instrument. “This penetrates the cervix. It may hurt.”

Finn groans from his seat. He’s sweating and perhaps crying, and it upsets Poe enough that he takes him from the room. Rey doesn’t fight as much, so his help isn’t necessary. She whimpers and sniffles and gasps as Snoke gently introduces the metallic instrument.

He holds her thigh open, smiling as he moves the thing deeper. “That’s very good. I can feel her muscles; nice and strong. We’re about to her maximum depth, more or less seven inches, which is above average for most humans. It stretches like an accordion when they’re aroused and you’ve only been working her for a minute or so.”

Seven—that’s much deeper than Kylo assumed. It leaves about two or three inches. Unsatisfying inches.

Rey keeps fussing and crying until she comes. Her legs lift and her toes curl and Kylo kisses her tears, then the probe must move in the cervix. She screams again and Snoke pins her legs.

 “Some room,” he says, “a few more inches. I can remove the cervix for the extra depth or remove the uterus entirely and suture in extra depth. Pregnancy isn’t supposed to be possible but one can’t be entirely sure, or take the risk of a hybrid.”

The probe is removed. Rey sobs and blood pools on the sheet beneath her, and Kylo clenches his jaw. He walks around the side of the table to replace her diaper and smooths away the tears on her cheeks, but she’s still inconsolable. She paws blindly for his shirt until he picks her up, settling her in his arms so her legs aren’t spread.

Everyone is so _rough_ with the humans but quick to acknowledge they’re weak little things.

 “You can’t leave the uterus?” Kylo asks. He sits and gently pats Rey’s bottom. She’s so terrified he thinks she might have urinated.

 “No, unfortunately. It’s against the law, to prevent hybrids.” Snoke peers over his shoulder and smiles. “Well, it’s _supposed_ to be against the law. Do you have an interest in hybridizing, Mister Ren?”

 _Yes._ “No. No.”

 “…Ah. Well, those are the options. Big male like yourself I’d assume you need another four or five inches for a comfortable fit and it can be done.”

Well, that’s a little too generous.

Kylo cradles Rey, chewing his inner cheek. It’s close, but he’ll come very close to her cervix, which must be _very_ sensitive. One quick push and he has a dead human on his hands—one he’s grown quite fond of.

She smears her tears on his neck and blinks up at him, cheeks rosy from all her crying. He tries to smile but she doesn’t smile back, because she’s miserable, because he can’t stop putting his hands on her. She seems to like it, though. She’s a simple animal with simple wants and needs and Kylo figures he’s become the same way.

Snoke leans on the counter. “My survival rate is eighty percent. Age is the biggest factor, followed by weight. She’s a healthy young thing so I don’t foresee any complications. I’ll send her home with pain pills and she’ll be quiet as a mouse while she recovers.”

Kylo doesn’t answer. He watches Rey, searching her eyes for an answer, and they seem to scream _help me_.

 “You can try for those hybrids within four weeks.”

He glances up. Snoke is still smiling, casting shadows across his face.

 “I don’t want to hurt her,” Kylo says what feels like the hundredth time.

 “Of course you don’t. She’ll learn to love the feel of you inside her, no restrictions, no pain.” The doctor shrugs, folding his arms. “You can give her a quick shot of venom and one of the pain pills, and soon you’ll have those half-gek’kota babies in her belly.”

 “I don’t want that.” Kylo grinds his fangs and hugs Rey closer. She shivers. “I only need… I only want room so I won’t hurt her.”

The doctor doesn’t waver. He smiles and smiles straight through to Kylo’s fucking bones, where he harbors those fantasies of impregnating a 130 pound human female; making a fatal mark. It will be fatal.

 “Of course, Mister Ren. So what would you like to do with little Rey?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fuckening
> 
> beware, painful sex, because he's eight feet tall and has a dick to match
> 
> also this is more super dubcon than noncon. Rey wants to, but it’s mostly to avoid the surgery, and she does ask him to stop. she’s sort of back and forth about being in to it
> 
> also ignore my terrible fake language

A couple quiet days pass, and Rey has no idea what’s going to happen to her.

Kylo does a lot of pacing and muttering. She obeys whatever he asks, hoping it will save her from what Finn described as an agonizing surgery. Maybe Kylo is just upset with her. Maybe if she does what he wants, he won’t be, and she won’t have her insides rearranged.

So she eats the awful food and wears the weird clothes. He doesn’t try to touch her—he seems distracted most of the time and even lets her shower alone. Rey considers running out the front door once or twice but Finn told her there’s giant wolves out there, and they’ll _eat_ her.

Maybe that’s better than having her uterus pushed around so Kylo can fuck her. It’s probably better. At least the wolves will be quick.

Time passes, he talks on his strange wall-mounted phone a lot, and Rey sees him mark a date on a calendar. She sits on the floor with a puzzle she’s solved six times and cries, and shakes him off when he tries to pick her up and hug her.

He’s going to do it. She knows he is.

The only escape, or means of avoiding the surgery, is to show him that’s she’s not a stupid animal. It’s hard when he deliberately avoids acknowledging the things she can do, but she’s determined to make him see. Maybe he’ll change his mind. If he doesn’t, she really will run out and let the wolves kill her.

So Rey tries—starting with words.

It’s a quiet afternoon and she’s on the floor with Kylo, who has his arms stretched over the back of the couch while he watches her use the puzzle. She glances at him, heart pounding. He might get mad and punish her for it. It’s been a while since he spanked her or tried anything sexual.

She clears her throat. “Papa.”

Kylo raises his eyebrows, waiting for her to touch her stomach, for food, or yawn, for sleep. She wears the diaper but usually goes to the bathroom on her own.

Rey holds up the frame of the puzzle. “Wir… Wir hagh?”

Finn taught her some basic words. They’re growls that are hard to make but she gets the point. That’s supposed to be ‘what is’ if she did it right.

 “Ewlgrir,” Kylo says.

Ah. Weird word, but she repeats it, and he repeats it back. She stands and walks across the room to touch a plant in a vase, and he stays sitting on the floor.

 “What is?”

 “…Ahkojir.”

Rey goes to her crayons and paper to write down how the words sound, and draws a picture next to each one. It’s unintelligible, but she has to try.

Kylo’s dark eyes follow her to the next object she points to, and the next, until she’s amassed a small collection of words. Rey sits and recites them back and tries to figure out how to ask for phrases, or basic grammar. That’s more challenging. She might need more instruction from Finn for that.

She flips the paper and points to Kylo. “Wir hagh?”

His talons tap on the couch. His jaw is clenched, and Rey knows she’s nearing the limit.

 “Gek’koto,” he says.

 “Gek… koto.” She writes it down and points to herself. “Wir hagh?”

Kylo tilts his head, studying her. “Rey.”

 “…Wir hagh?” She wants to know what they _call_ humans.

 “Sapien.”

It sounds abnormal compared to the other words, and it’s an English word Rey recognizes. She blinks and writes it down quickly, then folds the paper and sets it atop the puzzle. Sapien, huh? Maybe they read that in a medical textbook from Earth.

Kylo stiffens when she crawls in his lap. She wraps her legs around his hips and he quickly encircles her in his arms like she might try to run.

Rey points to herself. “Human.”

 “…Sapien.”

 “ _Hu… mahn._ ”

He laughs and moves up to sit on the couch instead. Rey worries he’s mad and blowing her off but he touches the tip of her nose with a talon and repeats it back, guttural and awkward.

 “Human.”

Excited, she nods and keeps pointing to herself. “Kira. Kira.”

 “Rey.” He scowls.

Fine, whatever. She sighs and presses both hands to his chest. A heart beats somewhere underneath.

 “Papa,” she says slowly. “Gek’koto?”

 “Rekka.” He nods and sets his hands on her hips. It must mean yes?

 “Rey…” She points back. “Human. Sapien.”

 “Rekka.”

This is great—this is amazing. Rey beams and excitedly points to herself again, more urgently. Kylo raises his eyebrows. His hands slip under the dress to hold her bare waist.

 “Rey… gek’koto,” she says.

He laughs again and shakes his head. “Vli. Rey jeku’human ah Sapien. Vlitir gek’koto. Gek’kot _a_ , hagir. Vlitir gek’koto.”

Her head spins. She needs to write it all down—‘rekka’ is yes, ‘vli’ is no, ‘vlitir’ maybe… not? Maybe gek’kota is the female of his species. ‘Ah’ might be… or, ‘hagir’ maybe, but ‘jeku’ is elusive. It must only make sense if she knows the complete context.

Kylo tugs her closer, lips at her ear. He says something she can’t imagine making out, but it’s littered with her name. His hands slide down to cup her ass and squeeze and it’s not hard to figure out what he wants.

Rey knows she can’t trust that he won’t fucking kill her if they have sex, but the alternative is painful surgery. Maybe if he figures out he can do it, he won’t go through with the surgery. He’s been mostly following customs, after all. His species doesn’t get that humans aren’t so stupid.

Kylo keeps mumbling. He crawls back to the blanket, scattering the toys with a broad swipe of his arm, and waves to turn off the screen display on the wall. Rey swallows and closes her eyes as he kisses her neck, teeth grazing skin, and his hand roams down to rip off the diaper. He throws it aside and leans back to peel off his shirt.

He’s big—huge—but she already knew that. Scales ripple down his shoulders and part of his forearms, and she grabs them when he lies on top of her again. He’s too tall for their bodies to match up, so he growls and turns her over on her stomach.

 “Rey… human,” she squeaks. His belt is unbuckling. “Rey human. Vlitir—gek’kota.”

Kylo pauses. He sighs and turns her on her back again, and her thighs tremble as his hand disappears beneath the dress.

Fuck. She arches at the first brush of his finger across her clit, and he clicks his tongue and rests his weight on a forearm. He curves his hand to run his fingers through her hair, murmuring more words she can’t make out. Thank god he understood her. She’d be in the fucking grave if he tried without foreplay.

It’s not so bad. Kylo kisses her neck gently, clearly more aware that she’s half his size, and Rey clings to his shirt, whimpering and rolling her hips. He penetrates her with one finger, chirping like he’s pleased, then carefully with another. It’s tight. It feels good. His talons don’t scrape; he fucks her slow enough that it’s not a big risk.

Anxiety fades, even though they’re in the middle of the living room and Rey knows he has a _really_ big dick. It feels good—that’s undeniable. She grabs his shirt and limply kicks her legs, gasping, and he groans when she comes around his fingers. He kisses her cheeks while she catches her breath, and his body shifts closer. He breathes in her ear.

 “Rey,” he murmurs. Something prods between her legs and she shivers. “Papa kaa’tulu, Rey. Humahn.”

She stiffens. Kylo guides the head of his cock along her slit, and the tip doesn’t feel human. It’s almost repulsive and she takes a sharp breath but he coos and massages the head along her clit, and she relaxes again. Relax. Relax.

He groans, nipping her jaw, big body moving closer so he can rub his length against her. Rey whimpers and keeps her eyes shut, because he’s the one who has to exercise self control and he might not be able to.

It’s _thick_ , but not hot. His whole body never feels hot, or human. Something leaks from the tip and Rey glances down to see the same bluish cum from before, and the tapered head of his dick. Definitely not human. She’s really going to fuck an alien.

Kylo leans back on his knees, hurriedly pushing down his pants until they’re off completely. He’s pale, and there’s more scales along his hips. His body is broad and defined in some places—but he’s mostly just _big_.

 “Rey human,” she repeats as he drags her closer. His dick looks bigger now that she can see the whole thing.

 “Rey humahn.” Kylo nods and licks his lips. He grabs a pillow to put under her butt to lift it up, and leans forward on his hands and knees. “Papa kaa’tulu, Rey.”

Now they’re closer to being the same height. Rey wants to close her eyes, but watches in mild terror as Kylo palms his cock and presses a couple centimeters inside her. It’s foreign and not quite body temperature, and she shudders at the sensation.

His dark eyes roll back. He keeps muttering and dipping in deeper, slowly working in, but he’s thick and she’s nervous. Rey grits her teeth and paws at the blanket on the floor. He’s going to kill her. She can tell this is how she dies.

Kylo gently strokes her clit instead, stupidly relying on his hips to do the penetrating. Rey’s toes curl and she bites her lower lip, but can still feel the way her body wants nothing to do with his. He likes it, though. His pupils are dilated and he’s breathing through his mouth, staring at where his cock is skewering her.

Rey shakes her head, already crying. “You have to stop—it hurts!”

But he doesn’t. He keeps gently fucking her, filling her way beyond capacity, and arches over to kiss her cheeks when she keeps crying. He breathes on her neck and shudders whenever he gains another inch.

She might be bleeding. It’s hard to tell, but when he bumps her cervix Rey hisses in pain and he hesitates. His hips roll into hers, not quite flush with her body, slow and gentle even though he’s shaking. He teases her clit while he fucks her and it helps him slide inside another inch or so.

It’s overwhelming for a couple minutes. His breathing is staggered and he shivers a lot, restraining himself from really fucking her into the floor, and it’s terrifying. Rey clings to his shoulders and keeps her eyes squeezed shut. Please be careful.

But she gradually relaxes. Kylo’s breathing slows and his thrusts turn languid, less tense, and he groans softly instead of growling. She swallows and tries squirming her hips in time with his. It feels good. It’s not so terrifying being so full of him—it feels good.

 “Rey,” he mumbles. He kisses her temple. “Kaa’tulu, Rey.”

Rey has no clue what he’s saying. She nods and mutters it back, and his cock gently nudging her cervix becomes less painful and more pleasurable. He keeps touching her clit while he thrusts, drawing back, gradually pushing back in and stretching her open all over again. It feels better the more he does it.

They move a little faster. Rey runs her nails across his scales and Kylo pants into her neck, thrusting and shivering, because she’s close to coming and is tightening around him. She closes her eyes again and whimpers, and curls her toes, and the tension snaps.

 “Fuck!” Her eyes pop open and she scrambles to cling to him, gasping. It’s a weird sensation—it’s amazing—she can feel her muscles squeezing and drawing him deeper, and she eagerly pushes down until he’s sunk inside her up to the hilt.

Kylo wraps an arm under her hips, pounding hard like she knows he wants to, then he gives up and lets her back to the pillows. He snarls and fucks her into the floor, bunching the pink blanket under her back, and Rey climaxes again, maybe from how he’s bumping her cervix. She paws him closer until his big body is flush against hers and she presses her ear to his chest. His heart is pounding, lungs swelling and releasing.

He jerks forward, groaning and scratching at her hip—and she feels a strong throb from the length of his cock. Kylo makes long strained thrusts as he empties inside her, breaths stifled by something he’s biting way above her head. He shudders, gently pumping his hips in time with the pulses along the length of his cock. It’s weird. It’s not human. It feels _good._

Rey swallows and stays still until he slows to a stop. She can feel his cum already leaking from her, thicker than a man’s, pushed mostly out from lack of space in her passage. Kylo’s broad chest heaves on her ear and he mumbles and rolls his hips again, cock now lubricated with his own cum.

He keeps moving. Gently. He whispers and shifts back to his knees with Rey’s hips propped up, and she wraps her legs around his waist to keep in place. A big hand paws her breasts, lingering along her nipples, and he presses his forehead to hers before kissing down her cheek to her jaw.

She’s drowsy. Her hair is a mess and she’s full of him and he’s going to fuck her again, because he’s twice her size and he can. Kylo kisses the corner of her mouth when she doesn’t stifle a yawn and he laughs a little, breathless. It’s so risky; sex without protection, especially with an alien who has glowing cum.

 “Rey… human,” she manages. She needs a nap, for real this time. A moan interrupts her reminding him that she’s a fragile human who needs a nap after being fucked so hard.

 “Mm. Humahn.” Kylo keeps kissing her neck and fans his fingers along her ribs. He thrusting faster, still unhurried—then he sinks inside all the way until his hips are flush to hers and he pauses, groaning. “Human.”

Rey comes again not long after, squirming and fucking herself on his length, and Kylo empties inside her with another guttural growl. It’s the same odd sensation, pulsing along each time he releases, and it makes her climax with a surprised gasp. _Fuck_. Jesus.

He catches his breath again. Rey winces as he pulls out, and he leans back on his knees to brush his hair back from his face. She flinches when she tries to move. It hurts—and she can feel cum leaking out of her. It’s not really pleasant.

Kylo gets up and puts on his underwear, then grasps the blanket to wrap it around her so she’s swaddled like a baby. He picks her up and Rey shivers as the pain sets in, dull and throbbing. Ow. _Ow_.

He pushes open the bathroom door with his elbow. He’s saying something but she’s too tired to care.

The shower starts. Kylo sets her to the floor and helps her in, shedding his underwear in the process. Rey’s teeth chatter and she stands under the spray, wiping blue alien cum from her inner thighs that’s mingled with red blood. It’s purple. It looks wrong and she almost vomits.

 “I’m gonna faint,” she mumbles.

Kylo rinses her remnants off himself and tries to help. A gentle stroke of him palm between her legs makes Rey’s ears ring—it _really_ hurts. She shudders again, and feels the world shrinking in, and faints right over Kylo’s forearm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much less painful sex

That was fucking stupid. Totally fucking stupid.

Kylo carries Rey to his bedroom, wrapped in a towel and unconscious. Her lips are pale but she’s breathing and her heart is beating, but he’s afraid he’s done something terrible inside her body that won’t be easy to fix, and he’s afraid to look.

 “Fuck.” He goes to the bathroom but finds nothing of use; nothing he can give a human. “Fuck— _fuck_!”

The haze of pleasure from finally fucking her is gone, replaced with cold fear that she’s going to bleed to death. He paws through the cabinet until he finds old pain pills from a surgery last year. She’s going to be in a lot of pain. Maybe he can give her a small piece.

Rey moans. “Papa… Papa…”

Kylo runs a hand through his hair, staring at the pills. He can fuck up even more and kill her with them instead. If he calls the vet he might be arrested for having sex with a human, and Rey will go to a shelter and be adopted by someone else. That’s an unbearable thought.

He swallows and puts the pills away. He didn’t _feel_ any perforation. Her cervix was there, and he pressed against it, but he doesn’t think he pushed too deep and went through it. Maybe. His self control faded quickly when he was inside her, and the memory is already making his mouth burn with venom.

Ah. Venom could help.

Rey blinks languidly, shivering in the towel. Of course she’s fucking shivering.

 “I’m sorry.” Kylo opens a drawer and dresses her in a long sleeve shirt that drapes past her knees. He rips back the sheets and tucks her underneath, hands trembling, because he’s very _deeply_ attached. “I’m so sorry. I love you, little one.”

She whimpers and squirms. Most of the blood seems to have washed out in the shower—he doesn’t see any on the towel or sheets. Humans have thin membranes; they bleed easily.

No matter how many times he repeated it to himself, Kylo still couldn’t resist the urge to fuck her. The warmth—fuck—and wet, and soft, and _tight_. His head spun and his teeth burned and he fought the urge but the last few inches slipped in and that was enough.

He runs another hand through his hair and paces. Son of a bitch. It wasn’t the plan. Maybe he would have agreed to the surgery, but her sudden display of intelligence threw that out the window. Something clicked. She seemed more of an equal than before, even being half his size, and…

Kylo covers his face with both hands. If he just waited, Rey would have been altered, and the pain wouldn’t be as severe. But being intelligent changed that plan: he couldn’t in good conscience agree to surgery on a sentient animal; sentience he’s been deliberately ignoring from the start.

He looks through his fingers and sees she’s grimacing, writhing under the sheets. Poor thing. He has to do something; he can’t inflict pain on her and ignore it. Humans very clearly _do_ feel pain.

 “I know.” Kylo carefully rolls back the sheet over her legs and winces when he sees a bit of blood. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

The bite to her inner thigh is more clinical than sensual and she wails like she did when he first penetrated her. She had orgasms and seemed to enjoy it the longer he spent, but her discomfort was fairly obvious for most of the session. Easy to ignore during sex; painful to reflect upon.

Kylo cleans the blood and places an absorbing sheet under her for any other bleeding. It’s slowed. If something were perforated it would be a heavy torrent. She would likely be dead already.

The venom goes to work. Rey giggles and her eyes roam the dark room, and she paws for Kylo when he joins her in the bed. At least she won’t be in pain.

 “Papa,” she bleats. She tries to turn over and he gently presses her stomach to keep her on her back. “Papa… gek’kata?”

 “Gek’koto,” he corrects softly. “Go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

But the venom has the same adverse effect from the last time. Rey whines and reaches between her legs to masturbate, though it seems to distract her rather than cause distress. Kylo curls closer to selfishly steal some of her body heat.

He kisses her shoulder. “Papa loves you, little one.”

She mumbles it back, eyes closed, lips parted. He watches her for a while and brushes his talons along her outer thigh. How he’s managed not to cut her open with them is another small miracle.

Rey dozes off. Kylo wraps his arm around her waist to drag her closer, because he’s selfish, and he’s not going to let her go. He listens to her soft breathing for quite a while before he’s calm enough to fall asleep, too. She’s comfortable enough to sleep. Good.

—————

 “Papa? Papa?”

It’s still dark when he wakes to Rey whispering for him. Kylo yawns and blinks and stiffens when he realizes one of her small hands is down the front of his pants. She’s _touching_ him. He’s hard.

He groans, recoiling. “Go to sleep. Papa doesn’t want that right now.”

 “Papa?” She whimpers and strokes with her soft warm hand and he shudders. “Please?”

 “No—no. You need to rest.”

It’s obviously induced by the venom, but she kisses the side of his mouth and he can’t resist rolling over on top of her again, and kissing her back. Her legs are spread and her body is warm and inviting and small.

She’s receptive. He doesn’t want to hurt her, but she’s receptive and he can’t imagine rejecting her. Kylo kisses her warm neck, salty from sweat, and paws blindly for a pillow to push under her hips. He’ll be more careful this time. He can be gentle.  

Rey squirms, panting. “Papa... Rey is human.”

 “I know. I know.” Kylo uses his free hand to guide the head of his cock along her slick entrance. It’s not thick enough to be blood. It must be from her masturbating. “Look how good you’ve been for me. My good girl.”

The way her body reacts is fucking sublime. Her lips part as he presses in the first tight rings of muscle and she widens her legs, begging for _more_ of it, insides soft and yielding and hot. Kylo licks his lips and grasps her hips to watch the way his cock slowly impales her small human body and she squirms.

He puffs a sharp breath. “Look how good you are. You’re going to make Papa come _very_ quickly.” His heart pounds as he watches her expression contort into mild discomfort. “Shh… shh… just relax.”

Rey arches, squeezing her eyes shut. Instinct screams for him to turn her on her stomach and fuck her but Kylo leans forward to press his forehead to the headboard instead. He closes his eyes and swallows and tries to tune out her whimpering. It’s an exercise in self control. _Extreme_ self control.

His talons bite in her hip as he slowly, carefully, pushes in deeper to her tight body. He draws back each time to stretch her muscles and makes agonizing presses back inside, but Rey moans instead of wailing and clawing at his hands. Good. Improvement over last night, and he’s only a few short inches from being buried to the hilt inside her.

The small muscle towards the end of her passage, a cervix, is an obvious wall. Kylo’s eyes roll and he growls, picking up the pace and attempting to gently bump against it as to not shove through and kill her. She seemed to relax last night and take him all the way. It may take a few minutes, but for a while he was fully, blissfully inside her.

He swallows again and leans back to look down at her. Rey’s lips are parted, skin flushed pink and rosy and human, and she’s watching him through hooded eyes. Good. She’s not in pain.

 “Papa loves you, little one.” Kylo palms one of her breasts, marveling at the soft texture. He gently draws the blunt tip of a talon across her nipple. “You’re doing so well—I’m going to come inside you again.”

The easy solution is to turn on his back and prop her on top, but it’s much more satisfying to watch her squirming underneath him, mumbling and pawing at his stomach each time he rolls his hips and stretches her open. It’s not in his nature to _be_ mounted.

But there’s another way. He’d prefer to kiss her and feel her warm body closer to his.

Kylo gathers Rey and turns over, sitting up and leaning on the headboard, and grasps her hips as she straddles his lap. Her small hands plant on his chest and he kisses her like he’s wanted to, tongue in her mouth, trying not to slip and bite her lip. She eagerly kisses him back with her hands on either side of his face. Her hips tremble.

Her warm body settles flush to his. It’s more difficult to restrain himself when he’s in control of the depth and tantalizingly close to biting her neck, but he mumbles her strange word, ‘human,’ just to remind himself that she’s as soft and fragile as she feels.

Gradually, her body gives way, and he sinks inside her from root to tip. Kylo groans and kisses her temple and lets her squirm in his lap the way she wants. Rey pants on his shoulder, heart fluttering like a hummingbird’s, and feels her tight muscles contracting around his length. It’s fucking incredible. He grits his teeth and holds her hips down.

 “— _Fuck_ ,” he spits. Her muscles quiver and her breathing picks up and he tries to think of other things, like statistics and work and scalpels. It’s almost impossible.

 “Papa…” Her warm soft breaths tickle his scales. “Papa, love… you.”

She’s still picking up on the words he’s saying. He nods and mumbles it back and kisses her shoulder, then bites, and Rey shudders and climaxes.

It runs along his length to the tip. Kylo quickly jerks forward, still holding her to him, and drops her roughly across the bed on her hands and knees. He pushes down and snarls when she moves and Rey lies there, chest to the bed, bottom arched to meet his hips. She’s still vibrating around his cock.

He seizes her hips and holds her in place, arched over her sloped back and pounding into her like a possessed animal. The ring of muscle resists each time he meets it but doesn’t seem to be giving way, and Rey moans. Fuck—fuck; it’s been years since he broke a sweat having sex.

The sensations are incredibly overwhelming, from the heat to the wetness to the soft texture of her insides. Kylo half realizes she’s coming again as he arches over her back and bites her nape, half-crazed, and she squeals. He bites down until she’s quiet and he shivers and climaxes on the tail end of her orgasm.

His cock throbs from the base with cum, slowly pumping inside her and quickly filling the limited space. He grunts, still biting her neck, and pushes his hips flush against her ass. Rey whimpers.

His kind is designed to climax more than once, increasing chances of pregnancy while the gek’kata is pinned. Thicker semen and the sheer volume of it works to the male’s advantage as well. Humans don’t need it. They’re designed to bond in pairs and have more than one attempt for conception.

Kylo releases her neck and licks instinctively, groaning as his orgasm tapers and rolls into another. Most of the cum leaks from Rey’s body to the bedspread but it lubricates his cock and somehow makes the experience even more pleasurable. She’s _helpless_. Gek’kata are _never_ helpless. Impregnating one is a chore, but this small human is designed to become pregnant, and her body welcomes sex.

He swallows and reaches a hand between her legs to the small nub. Rey’s insides shiver and tighten, responsive, eager. She’s so _warm_.

 “You like this spot touched, hm?” he murmurs. He smells her hair, oddly warm in his chest, and kisses along the bite mark on her nape. “You can come more than once just like Papa can. And you’re such a smart little thing, aren’t you?”

She nods, moaning into the sheets. It’s surprisingly simple to make her come. Human men must have an easy time impregnating and pleasuring women.

Kylo gently resumes fucking her. Sometimes he pauses just to feel her soft body embracing his and the intimacy of it takes his breath for a moment. It’s odd. He’s realizing something is odd.

He licks her bite and strokes her until she comes again, pulling him with her into another toe-curling orgasm. The bed creaks lightly as he pants in her hair and empties inside her, overfilling her womb with himself, and she doesn’t hiss and spit and kick him away. She lies there and accepts the possibility of pregnancy and it makes his head spin.

Drowsiness comes over Kylo quite suddenly. He kisses down Rey’s back as he slips free of her body and she collapses to the bed, near a big puddle of their body fluids mixed together: blood, cum, whatever the incredible lubrication is that her body produces.

He leans back and runs his hands through his hair. It’s certainly too late to turn back now on fucking his pet—but she’s _certainly_ not as simple as he assumed.

 “Let’s wash up, dear.” Kylo manages to make it off the bed and sways, blinking. He’s about to pass out. “Rey, dear. Come.”

She opens one eye and it shuts again. She’s drifting off.

Another wave of exhaustion passes over Kylo. He crawls back into bed, pawing for and gathering Rey to his side and sloppily pulling the sheets over them. He’ll deal with the mess in the morning.

She’s asleep. He rests his chin atop her head and vague pain echoes somewhere in his mind, mixed with sleepy satiety from satisfying sex, and the same odd warmth in his chest. Kylo frowns as he eyes flutter shut and Rey breathes evenly against his chest.

Ah. He knows what’s happening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to hold this until anons started nagging me but i am in a generous mood
> 
> brace for a n g s t

The sun wakes Kylo—quickly followed by blistering pain.

He hisses and bares his fangs, rolling and curling into a ball, and finds Rey asleep beside him. She whines when he wraps his arms around her and curls her into his chest like a snake strangling its prey. Something hurts terribly and he can’t quite put his finger on it.

 “Fuck.” Kylo winces and squeezes her, breathless from the pain. “Son of a _bitch_ —”

Rey squirms, whimpering as she wakes. His mind washes over with aches and drowsiness and throbbing pain and he remembers…

Kylo brushes his fingers across her nape and she shivers. There’s a healing bite there, and he feels the rush of warmth in his chest, and knows he’s made another terrible, impossible mistake. Well. Shit.

It’s a bizarre, ancient thing, mating. It’s very rarely practiced any longer and gek’kata take measures to prevent it from happening. It shouldn’t be possible with a human—but he should also kill a human he decides to fuck. Between the overwhelming sensation and her very small body, it’s a roll of the dice and testament to his self control.

Kylo groans and rolls on his back, rubbing his face. “Give me a minute. I’ll take a painkiller and you should feel it, too.”

No more venom. She _really_ needs to rest. He can feel that, too, exhaustion deep down to the bones and marrow. Rey is overextended. Thirsty.

It’s enough to drive him from the bed. She turns to watch him, struggling to sit up and wincing along the way, and he feels another searing pain in his gut. Kylo sags against the bathroom doorway and has to catch his breath. She certainly feels pain, maybe worse than he ever has.

He paws through the medicine cabinet and takes two painkillers dry. Rey is sitting up watching him and doesn’t resist when he lifts her from the bed under her armpits. He’ll clean her off and get her some water.

 “I’ve managed to do _two_ stupid things in the span of twenty four hours.” Kylo touches between her shoulders to guide her to the bathroom. “Three, maybe, if you’re pregnant. Genetically—that’s unlikely.”

Mating should be impossible, though. It attaches the male to the female, like a parasite, keeping them aware of each other and permanently bonded to the other’s emotions. Rey seems blissfully unaware of his own while Kylo wrestles with the bizarre array of breadth of her human emotion, running deeper and wider than he thought possible.

He helps her into the shower and runs his talons through her hair. She likes the sensation; her skin prickles and she hums in her throat and closes her eyes. There’s nerve endings from head to toe, highly sensitive and attuned to temperature, and he winces again at the steady ebb of pain. Ah. Shit.

Rey stands under the warm spray of water and he doesn’t interfere while she washes her hair. Kylo curiously presses a talon into the small of her back and she yelps and whirls around, casting him an angry glare. Not much pressure. Humans are more fragile than he’s been led to believe.

 “Sorry.” He runs his talons along his skin lightly and she huffs and resumes washing her hair. But he’s still curious, and slips his hand around her arm to gently cup one of her breasts.

It tingles somewhere in his chest and straight down, more heat he’s not accustomed to. Rey ignores him and moves on to cleaning her inner thighs and gingerly washing between her legs, and the odd sensation is suddenly struck through with blistering pain.

It’s like a punch to the gut, but she only takes a sharp breath. She carries on washing and he winces again as he reflects upon the harsh swipe of his hand when he washed her the previous night. Shit. That must have hurt. Of course she fainted and groaned half the night—and still, selfishly, he had sex with her _again_. He can feel the ache in her muscles.

Kylo swallows. There’s no way he can help without breaking her incredibly sensitive, fragile body, and he’s not sure he wants to fuck her again. How he imagined surgically rearranging her organs is beyond comprehension. The pain from that would be unbearable.

Rey finishes washing and peers up at him. She taps her fingers together and shifts out of the way. He senses a quick trill of fear.

 “Don’t worry. I know you’re tired.” He motions to the curtain. “Bathroom?”

She keeps tapping her fingers. Her anxiety grows.

Kylo washes off as quickly as he can, determined to show her he’s not going to throw her down and fuck her again. He lifts her from the shower and wraps a towel around her, then points to the toilet. She wrinkles her nose, suspicious.

 “Go ahead,” he says. He wraps a towel around his waist and runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll give you privacy.”

What the fuck was he thinking putting her in a diaper? What are any of them thinking? Humans are sentient and fragile and feel much deeper than Kylo even thinks he’s capable of. It’s warm. They’re very warm.

He leaves her in the bathroom and towels off his hair. Guilt settles on his shoulders the longer he paces the bedroom, slowly realizing the implications of what he’s done. He’s been torturing her for the past few months—absolutely torturing her. The guilt crushes down on him as he tries to put together an outfit for the day and can’t manage it. He’s been torturing this poor soft little creature and refused to admit it.

And now, in a final act of selfish evil, she’s covered in bites from him, mated to him, and likely permanently disfigured from him.

Kylo manages to put on sweatpants but nothing else. He continues pacing, rubbing his mouth and fighting the urge to sob about it. Crying won’t resolve anything. There’s no way to resolve anything, short of returning her to Earth to reunite with her kind.

But she’ll still always feel the pull of him. She’ll be home but dragged toward the stars and worlds she wasn’t meant to see and enormous beastly lizard people she never should have met. The damage is done, psychologically, physically, and now spiritually. She can’t return to the humans in her state. His kind, and himself, have made absolutely sure of that.

 “Papa?”

He turns to look at her hesitating near the bathroom door. There’s another swirl of emotion in her that makes him stagger back. What the fuck—how did he ever think—

 “I’m so sorry,” he repeats for the hundredth time. He keeps rubbing his mouth to stop himself from crying, because it’s a waste, and doesn’t undo anything he’s done. His throat tightens and he swallows a lump. “I’m so sorry.”

Rey doesn’t feel angry. She frowns and taps her fingers as she walks to him across the sunny room, her damp hair slicked back, carrying the faint scent of shampoo. His breathing picks up as his eyes flicker from the bite on her shoulder to the bite on her inner thigh and he can’t hold back a sob. What the _hell_. What the _hell_ has he done?

Her emotion barrels wildly between rage and pain and back to warmth—and settles there. Kylo shakes his head and moves back when she comes closer, because he knows he doesn’t deserve anything except rage, but she scowls and throws her arms around his waist, anyway.

He keeps shaking his head and tries to pry her off. “I’ll bring you back where you belong. Please don’t—I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve this.”

 “Papa. I love you.”

She’s brainwashed from months of torture culminating in two unmistakable acts of rape and even worse, an unbreakable bond she’ll never escape. Kylo jerks against the wall trying to pull her skinny arms from around him but Rey refuses to let go. Warmth curls in his chest like the strange emotion she’s feeling, powerful and deeper than space, and he realizes it must be the way humans feel love. The gek’kota emotion pales in comparison.

He’s hyperventilating, sobbing now. Small little humans are deep wells. She’s not even angry, and that’s the worst part. It would be easier to withstand raw anger and resentment, but this warmth and love is unnatural, because nothing could forgive what he’s done. Rey is brainwashed beyond reason. Maybe she has brain damage from the venom.

She looks up at him, blinking owlishly, and her emotion veers wildly back to anxiety and fear. She takes a few steps back and taps her fingers, watching him like a kicked dog watches its master.

It knocks Kylo breathless again. He sags against the wall and slowly slides down to sit on the floor, cupping his face in his hands and staring at her through the gaps in his fingers. Rey shrinks back and her lower lip quivers. She thinks she’s done something wrong and he’s going to fucking punish her. She’s probably afraid he’s going to drag her to Snoke—she must have picked up on that.

 “Oh god.” Kylo fists his hair and squeezes his eyes shut. Oh god. He sat and watched her be raped with a blunt object while they stood around _watching_. A violent urge to snap Snoke’s neck pops in his mind, because he casually stimulated her, but so did Kylo.

Rey smiles a little. She picks up on the passing thought and shuffles closer. Of course she’d like him dead, and Kylo is more than capable of it. Retirement hasn’t taken away his ability to kill.

He motions to his own stomach, shaking his head. “No—Papa won’t do this. I’m sorry, little one. I’m sorry.”

Her trepidation washes back and she’s hopeful. He wasn’t planning to have it done anyway. He hoped she would be receptive to sex and excused away her wailing and squirming as some reflex, but deluding himself into believing she’s anything sub-human is impossible now. Her emotions are far more advanced than his own, overwhelming like her warm, soft body, and he’s sapped her of all he can like the reptile he is.

Kylo sobs for the first time since childhood. Rey’s proximity pushes the horrid feeling deep and wide and he almost screams from the pain of it. Tears run down his cheeks and over his fingers and he covers his face just to scream into his hands—but she’s coming closer, brow drawn with concern. She’s worried. A trace of warmth underlies it, that complex human emotion layered with conflict.

He should push her away. She comes to him and murmurs and he still selfishly grabs her around the hips, dragging her closer, pressing his cheek to her stomach. Her skin is warm and smooth. Small fingers comb through his hair, and she’s not repulsed, but… relieved, maybe. Satisfied. She knows she’s being heard, which would be a relief for any kidnapped person.

 “I’ll bring you back home,” Kylo croaks. He holds her hips and looks up at her. Rey wipes the tears from a cheek while she brushes his hair. “Surely your kind will accept you again—they must be empathetic. Are they all like this? All this… all this _feeling_.” He shudders and kisses her stomach. “I’ll bring you back home. I promise. I’ll bring you back home.”

She smiles faintly. She knows he won’t.

Maybe she can hear his thoughts like he can feel her emotion. He hopes she can. Hopefully she can hear how guilty and crushed he is and she understands it a little, and understands why he won’t let her go back to Earth.

It doesn’t change anything. No amount of crying and apologizing will change what he’s done, and Kylo isn’t sure how to make reparations. It’s too dangerous for her to leave the house—she’ll be killed by a wolf or snatched up by another gek’kota. She’ll be a prisoner. All he can do is try his damndest to keep his hands off her and provide her with _something_. Something stimulating, because she’s too intelligent for puzzles.

Kylo stands and walks toward the hall. Rey follows, still naked, so he doubles back to dress her in one of his sweaters. It drapes down her arms and past her knees and she flops the drooping sleeves.

It would be absolutely bizarre to put her in a dress meant for children. Nausea comes over him and he rubs his mouth again, this time to hold back vomit. There’s something wrong with him. He shouldn’t be around children.

Rey follows him downstairs to the kitchen. Her refusal to eat probably has a root in distaste for the food itself. She likes salt and sugar for some reason, but still can’t have it in great amounts. She’ll get sick—gain wait, and her insulin will shoot through the roof. Moderation.

 “We can go to the grocery store to find something you like.” Kylo fills her up a cup of water and she drinks it greedily, some spilling down her front. “Ah. Don’t make a mess, Rey.”

She licks her lips and wipes off her mouth with a sleeve. He gives her more and turns back to root through the cabinets for something salty. Humans lose salt through sweat, and they need salt like anything else to keep their bodies running. And hers runs so hot that he imagines it takes thousands of calories to maintain temperature. Two thousand? Maybe more?

Rey chirps and gorges herself on the strips of animal meat. Wolf meat. It’s gamey and has a strange texture Kylo doesn’t care for but she seems to enjoy it. It’s dried—he’ll need to cook it to reduce the salt.

He sniffles and opens the refrigerator. “I know you’re not a fan of our produce. You may like the fruit. It seems too sweet to me.”

She keeps shoveling strips of meat in her mouth and Kylo sits her on a chair with another glass of water. He offers a colorful pink fruit and she doesn’t need encouragement to bite into the skin. His scales even feel the rush of pleasure from her and the quick dance into relief. Good. Good.

Human kibble, admittedly, sound atrocious, but he imagined it was similar to feeding any other pet and thought nothing of it. Kylo sits next to Rey and watches her eat and make a mess and lick her fingers. She has a palate like anyone else would. Her happiness spikes when she chews the fruit, more muted when chewing the meat—and he shouldn’t marvel at it, but it’s a bit like watching a dog learn to walk on its hind legs.

 “I would have starved myself, too,” he offers.

She puts her palms up as if to say ‘no shit.’

The sticky mess on her hands quickly drives Kylo insane. He gets a cloth and gently wipes one while she keeps eating with the other, then cleans that one as well. She doesn’t mind. She’s relieved to be eating.

Blood reroutes to her stomach when she’s through, and her warm body begins digesting, no need to bask someplace hot. Kylo watches her hop down and wander to the sink to wash her hands, which she manages on her tiptoes. He stares and stares and can’t look away. She _feels_ when she eats. Food is nothing to him, just a means to an end.

Rey dries her hands and patters off to the living room. He sits on the floor with her as she unfolds the crude crayon writing from the day before, and he finds a pen instead. He crosses his legs and leans forward to watch her write down more strange words in runes he’s never seen. Human speak.

 “Human,” she says. She points to him. “Gek’koto.”

 “Yes.” He nods, invested in what he thought was a simple sign of mild intelligence. Birds can learn to speak, after all. “Papa—Kylo.”

She hesitates. Her small hands wander to her lower belly and he’s seized by guilt again, amplified through the raw connection between them. Her eyebrows raise and she makes a cutting motion.

 “No,” she says. She shakes her head, meeting his eyes, and fear flutters through her. “Papa—no. Rey is human.”

He shakes his head. “No. Rey is human.”

Her face brightens, but she draws a picture of herself to be sure he understands, marking the point for incision and writing two letters he’s never seen: “N-O.” It must be a negatory word. Refusal.

Kylo figures the simplest way to communicate it is through crossing the entire picture out with a red X. Rey claps and surges with more relief.

He’d like to know if she’s in pain, but doesn’t want to impose on her attempts to communicate. So he sits quietly and answers her queries, marveling at how quickly she picks up his words and turns them into her own language. She’s highly intelligent—emotionally intelligent far beyond his own capacities. He provides her more paper and keeps his hands draped in his lap, concerned he’ll frighten her. She’s skittish. Obviously.

Rey frowns, pointing her pen at him. “Papa?”

 “Kylo.” No point in continuing that nickname. It’s bizarre.

She narrows her eyes a little and he can see the cogs turning. She’s deciding, not having difficulty comprehending.

She clicks her tongue. “Papa,” she corrects with a tone of finality.

Kylo shrugs and nods. He should discourage it. She should address him as an equal, and he should learn her human name and address her by it.

But he’s not going to question her. Rey is fully capable of making decisions on her own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i write an epilogue??? yes before the end of the year; i'm going to do one for YBF first. i'd kind of like to keep this open and keep writing but i prefer ending things before they pass their prime SO

Emotion settles as Kylo adjusts, no longer resisting but attempting to control the swells and dips. Rey seems happy for the most part and there’s few dips. She trots behind him like a puppy and shows him her strange language as they attempt to communicate.

Guilt hangs over him like a dark cloud. He finds her palatable food and lets her wear whatever clothes she likes, trying to give her independence, but she always wanders back and mumbles for help. It worsens as the days pass and the bond deepens—as his corrupting influence slowly seeps into her.

The bond is meant to calm gek’kata from their natural wild state. The effect on a human will likely be far more intense. Kylo hopes it doesn’t hurt her; leave her bedridden or incapable of feeding herself. What if it poisons her fragile human mind?

But Rey stays relatively happy. She eats and bathes and teaches him her language, whimpering for _him_ to cook for her or _him_ to draw her bath or _him_ to fetch her drawing pad. It’s a slide backwards but a step forward and he isn’t sure what to make of it. She’s alive and happy. Is that enough?

Yes. It has to be.

—————

Two months pass, then three. Kylo is in a blissful bubble with his human and ignores the implications of their bond and Rey’s intelligence. This should be reported. People should know.

But the quiet calm is lovely: just the two of them, day in and day out, warming himself with her emotion and gradually speaking her language. She lets him feed and bathe her and sleeps with him at night, curled into a ball, sometimes turning her neck so he can lick the bite like he wants to.

It’s lovely—and some days are even lovelier than others.

Like today.

His talons run through her hair, eyes glassy as he watches her struggling to suck his cock, wet lips mouthing along the shaft until she has the courage to take him in. It’s the middle of the afternoon and he sits on the couch while she kneels between his knees, one small hand wrapped around the base of him.

Kylo groans at the sensation of her wet warm mouth. He gently flexes his hips but doesn’t push, allowing her to control the depth and speed. It doesn’t matter. The image of her huffing and only able to take in a few inches is the most pleasurable aspect.

It’s broad daylight and his pet is sucking his cock. _Pet_. No, not anymore. Mate.

He cups Rey’s jaw, slick with saliva, tilting her head so her hazel eyes meet his. It’s the same pleasure-addled expression he assumes he has, and nothing indicates she’s in any discomfort or pain. She’s lovely. The way she chokes on his cock is _lovely._

“Good girl,” he murmurs. He cups her cheek, rubbing a thumb across the impression of his cock. Fuck. “That’s my good girl.”

She continues suckling and mumbling as she tries to accommodate him in her small mouth and short throat. Kylo closes his eyes, resisting the urge to plunge deeper inside. He’s never come in her mouth and doesn’t wish to. It may end badly with the thick knot that now tethers them together after his orgasm.

Well, he _does_ want to. He imagines her taking him to the hilt and swallowing his cum, little lips desperately moving along his cock, and it often brings him over the edge. But it’s hardly necessary. Her soft body has plenty other warm wet places that bring him quickly to orgasm.

Kylo shudders, stroking his thumb along the corner of her mouth. “Rey—dear—come up. Come to Papa’s lap.”

She wears the dresses for him. It strikes a fine balance between innocence and debauchery, but he still enjoys lifting the hem and fucking her in it. Anywhere. The couch, their bedroom, bent over the kitchen table, her old bed in the abandoned room.

He helps Rey up and kisses her when she’s close enough, gently drawing her in so she straddles his lap. The wet sound of their mouths drowns out the rustle of her blue dress as Kylo pushes it up to her hips. She settles, soft slit pressing to his cock. Her hands fist his shirt and she begins rolling her hips eagerly against him as her emotions go haywire.

It’s an odd time when she’s aroused. Emotion careens from place to place and distracts him from thinking too deeply about fucking a human.

He breaks their kiss to pepper more along her jaw and down her neck, grip shifting to her perky little ass, hands squeezing until she squeaks. Kylo groans and slaps a cheek to make her move faster along his cock, drawing another surprised squeak from her.

 “That’s it.” He slaps her again and Rey whimpers and bucks her hips. “You like rubbing yourself on Papa’s cock, don’t you?”

 “P-Papa,” she mumbles. Her fingers splay on his chest and he watches her heavy breathing through her mouth. She’s bouncing, hips twitching. “Papa—help.” She paws and lifts her bottom, asking for him to penetrate her.

Fuck. Kylo gathers her closer, cradling her just over his shoulder, and grasps his cock to angle for her warm, slick entrance. He rests his cheek against the side of her head as she twitches and gasps, squirming, burying her face in his neck as she frantically impales herself on his cock.  

He smacks her ass again and pushes lightly on her hip. “You can’t wait for Papa to fuck you, hm?”

 “Yes,” she gasps. Her nails dig in to his chest and soft whimpers slip through her lips as she sinks lower, little body tightening each time. “I like this, Papa.”

 “I know you do, little miss. You always make such a lovely mess.”

Rey shortly stuffs his entire cock inside her and begins her sweet bouncing routine, sitting back with her hands on his chest to keep her balanced. Kylo holds her hips loosely and smiles while he watches her squirm and moan, steadily building closer to climax. He can sense it. She’s very aroused.

Measured bouncing gives way to urgent humping. Her breaths catch and she whines, slumping forward to rest against his broad chest. She rolls her hips and her muscles clench around his length, still tight and mind-numbingly pleasurable after many sexual encounters. And she’s _warm._ So warm. And soft.

Kylo nuzzles her hair, wrapping his arms around her while she pants and struggles in the same oddly a rousing way she always does.

 “You’re going to ruin your pretty dress,” he muses. He cups her bottom and lowers his voice. “Because you can’t wait for Papa to help you out of your clothes. So impatient.”

 “No!” she snaps. Then she whimpers and shivers and he feels her insides quiver. “Ah— _ah—”_

Kylo groans and grabs her ass in both hands as she comes. Rey’s breath quickens and she makes a surprised gasp, hips twitching in his grip as she desperately squirms on his cock. It’s fucking sublime: she scrabbles for his chest and loses all sense, emotions rising and dipping, reduced to a simple mammal seeking pleasure.

He helps her bounce in his lap until she shudders and stills, stiffening. Her hips twist once more before she slumps against his chest. The cacophony ebbs away as Rey catches her breath and something soft peers through the haze. She’s drowsy. Pleased.

Kylo kisses her temple. His fingers circle her hips to hold her in place, and he begins gently thrusting inside her. This is typical. She’s usually exhausted and he fucks her while she rests in his lap, and she wakes and comes again the entire duration of their coupling. It can last for quite a while—an hour or more.

It’s lovely. She’s relaxed and wet and doesn’t shove him off as soon as she’s through. She likes the touch, and he can sense her emotions drawing him in closer; still unlike anything he’s ever felt. They’re truly bonded. Mates. He can’t bring himself to be guilty about it any longer.

 “I love you,” he murmurs. He slowly penetrates her from tip to base, puffing into her hair, talons digging into her soft skin. Her body squeezes and lengthens and he stuffs his entire cock in her body. It’s dizzying.

Rey buries her face in his chest. “Love you.”

Kylo resists the instinctual urge to throw her on the floor and fuck her from behind. She’s tired. This is easier for her, even if he wants to bite her nape.

His eyelids droop and he leans his head on the back of the couch while he works Rey along his length. He swallows, closing his eyes, focusing on the sensation of her warm soft body embracing him and the flickers of bliss across her mind. Feels so fucking good. Thank fuck she let him put his hands on her again.

He slaps her ass, drawing her up his chest toward his shoulder so he can fuck her at his own pace. Kylo groans and grits his fangs, thrusting and panting and wildly aroused by her whimpers mingled with the wet slap of their skin coming together. His cock twitches and he gives a louder groan as he comes, pushing her hips flush to his lap.

Rey mouths the skin of his neck and he roughly pumps his spend inside her little body. He jerks at the pleasurable throbbing along his length each time he spills inside her and she whines as his cock thickens, tying their bodies together.

 “I know,” he says, breathless. Her tight muscles quiver and milk him, drawing him in deeper, and his voice cracks. “You like that—I know you like that.”

She huffs, mildly irritated. “Big.”

 “Mhm. But you like Papa’s big cock.”

Rey huffs again and flushes with embarrassment. Yes she does. Naughty little thing.

His first orgasm tapers off but soon he’s moving inside her again, fucking his cum deeper. Some leaks down his length and it’s messy and obscene and he _loves_ it, especially the way it’s all hidden beneath her frilly dress. So taboo.

Kylo slips a hand over her thigh, rubbing the nub at the tip of her slit. Rey shivers and goes back to bouncing in his lap so he can see her flushed pink face, lips parted in a small circle. His gaze flickers to where his hand moves under her dress. Fuck. If his thumb drifts a bit he can feel his cock skewering her and the stretch of her lips around him.

 “Messy,” he whispers. He’s going to come again but so is she. Her whimpers turn into moans and she struggles on his thickening length. “Look how messy and hungry you are, little miss.”

 “Give me… gimme.”

Kylo purrs lightly and smiles. She speaks some words. It’s endearing when she demands.

 “You want Papa’s cum?” He circles her nub, watching her through hooded eyes. Yes she does. He feels the spike of excitement. “Oh Rey—you’re making such a mess. You’re such a naughty girl.”

Her eyes widen and she blinks and gasps. She’s bucking, squirming against his thumb feverishly, and her insides rhythmically contract, milking his cock. Kylo curses and meets her frantic bouncing as he climaxes on the ebb of her shivering muscles. He bares his fangs and holds her still so he can pound his ejaculate in deep the way he _needs_ to.

Rey sits upright while he comes and he has the pleasure of watching her breasts bounce and her hips roll in time with his thrusts. She keeps her eyes closed, pink skin shiny from sweat as she leans back, and Kylo runs a hand down her stomach. It’s flat and beautiful but he can’t help feeling for a bump.

Her hazel eyes crack open. Rey’s breasts heave as she catches her breath and he murmurs and gently draws her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Their bodies are still tethered together and he’s huffing as he pumps the last drops of cum inside her.

He swallows, gazing drunkenly across the room to the bookshelf. It seems hybrids aren’t possible. He’s come inside her plenty of times for a pregnancy to result—and removed her implant—but nothing happens. He should replace the implant. This is psychotic.

Kylo pats her back. “I love you very much, Rey.” His eyes flutter shut and he sighs. “Such a beautiful, smart human I have. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

She grunts.

They could have more. He could stop hiding her from the outside world, spending all his time fucking and learning with her in private. They could have children—a family. He could show the other gek’kota how brilliant and self-aware humans are and save the entire species.

He clicks his fangs and hugs Rey tighter. He could do those things. He should do those things. But he’s reluctant to share her with the world: the warmth, the bond, and her deep well of emotion. She’s all his. _He_ mated her.

Kylo settles on the couch and tugs a blanket over the two of them while their bodies gradually disentangle. The sun casts a glow across them and her soft hair catches a golden hue as she sleeps quietly on his chest with her thumb in her mouth, and she looks sweet and lovely and all _his_.

He closes his eyes. Maybe he does prefer it this way: their bubble, and peace and quiet he hasn’t known for a very long time. She eats and sleeps and has regained some independence, but he can’t deny the pleasure he gets from her little whimpers for help. She’s much happier, but he’ll never let her go.

Rey belongs to him, after all. He bought her.


End file.
